


92 Days with You

by azunzunzuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Soulmarks, What else is new, dumb meets dumber and they kiss kiss fall in love (eventually), its all kuroos fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azunzunzuki/pseuds/azunzunzuki
Summary: Oikawa Tooru knows that he’s thought to be impulsive, scheming, and overall unreasonable by many of his peers and friends.He also knows that for a solid 10% of the time, it’s not true.But when he's faced with a (pretty) naked stranger standing on his balcony, criticizing his already-dead plants, and claiming to be the human incarnation ofSpringof all things on a Tuesday morning, he’s almost certain that no one would blame him if he lost his mind for once.Or, where we take the nickname “Mr. Refreshing” to a whole new level, because this is that unnamed au where Suga is a literal season and Oikawa is a stressed out photography student with too much shit on his plate.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 128
Kudos: 221





	1. Day 86 (Winter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Phineas and Ferb's Opening song. Yes. The, 'There's 104 days of Summer Vacation,' song that was playing on an hour loop because my friends like to torture me. And well, jokes on them because it actually inspired me to write this... thing, because although I'm not too sure about building a rocket, I think it's plausible to find something close to love in the 92 days of spring ;) and if not, fanfic logic amirite
> 
> This is also inspired by another fanfic I read a very long time ago with a similar concept in one of my first fandoms, but unfortunately my memory is failing me because I cannot remember much more than that :(
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Suga x Oikawa, and I'm not the best versed in their characters and dynamics. It's just that for the plot I came up with, they seemed to be the best fit, and we all love a good rarepair once in a while (or all the time if you're stuck in hell like me). So if they appear to be a bit ooc or bland I apologize in advance. 
> 
> also, uh, inconsistent writing style check! :)))))
> 
> Thank you, and Enjoy '92 Days with You'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, it all started with Kuroo. And with all things starting with Kuroo, it also included Bokuto to an extent. 
> 
> This was no exception. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fyi: there are typically 90 days in Winter, 92 days in Spring and Summer (hence the title), and 91 days for Fall. This is following a normal year schedule :)
> 
> **IMPORTANT: please check the chapter titles!! they give you a better grasp of the timeline throughout the story :)**

When Tooru met Spring, it wasn’t a bunch of bright and blooming colours, nor was it lush green plants sprouting from the soil at lightning speed. That’s what he’d have thought, you know, if he was aware that he was going to be meeting a _season_ in the near future. 

He would’ve expected strong, sturdy trees with pristine leaves shooting from the ground, crowds of butterflies and baby animals basking past the horizon, and maybe for the aesthetic touch, the beautiful and warm sun blanketing everything in golden rays. Basically, he would’ve expected a real life stock photo from google images.

He’s a photography major, he can be as detailed and demanding with the scene as he wants.

Spring, as it turns out, is a man.

Well, kind of.

He’s half-man, half abstract concept.

But he’s basically a man.

So Tooru has the right to be a little disappointed in the outcome of this chain of events.

Which is why he groans and stares at the porcelain remains of his favourite mug and blend of coffee on the floor of his balcony, and uses the coffee spill as a mirror he massages his forehead.

“Fuck my life.”

Ah, but let’s rewind a bit, shall we?

See, it all started with Kuroo. And with all things starting with Kuroo, it also included Bokuto to an extent. 

This was no exception. 

“Oikawa, look at you. You’re hardly getting enough sleep, your place is a mess--” 

“You’ve never been to my place!”

“Iwaizumi told me it’s a mess, and whether you like it or not, everyone’s worried.” Kuroo’s voice crackles from the speaker of Tooru’s phone, and he sticks his tongue at it. Not like Kuroo can see him, anyway.

“Tetsu-chan, I’m fine. I know my limits, and everything will go back to normal once I hand in this project. I promise.” There’s a disbelieving snort on the other line, before screeching followed by the sounds of something-- _someone_ falling to the floor. Tooru winces, but before he can say anything, Bokuto’s voice fills the air.

“Oikawa! You should come visit the gym soon! I want to hit your tosses! Ouch, Kuroo, you ass, everyone knows that working out is good for the soul and mentally healing! What do you mean that won’t work? What?” Muffled squabbles fill the conversation, and Tooru sighs. Someone else picks up the phone while Kuroo and Bokuto duke it out in the background.

“Hey, Trashykawa.” Is _everyone_ there? He might be more of a recluse than he originally thought. And then he remembers that they’re all at the send off party before Bokuto went on his two month trip to Kyoto for some national volleyball camp or something. Tooru had been invited too, but he’d declined in favour of moping at home.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Yes, it’s me. Don’t make me come over there, I’ll sick Watari and his puppy eyes on you if I have to. But I don’t need to go inside your house to know that you and your place are a mess. It doesn’t matter if you’re taking all those extra credit courses and doing those volunteer hours if you’re a literal shell of a human being, you shithead. And besides, you’re in your third year at uni and other than anything school related, have you really done anything worth mentioning?” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice makes Tooru clench his teeth, because he knows.

He knows that if he tries to convince his friend that he’s completely capable of cleaning up his apartment a bit, the actual mess of his apartment won’t help with his half-assed claims. There’s dirty clothes and empty instant ramen bowls all around the kitchen table, and his notes and assignments are littered across the couch. At least his cameras and laptop are carefully placed at his desk, he thinks.

“Oikawa!” Bokuto’s voice fills the phone again, “Have you taken care of that plant I gave you for Valentines? You have, right? You better have taken care of him, because you named him! What was it again? Sam? Samuel? How is he? Do-” As Bokuto continues to ramble on into the phone, Tooru looks outside.

Ah, yes. The plant, or rather, the remains of the plant that Bokuto gave him. It’s nothing but weeds now, putting it lightly. 

He’s been busy. Busy with last minute assignments and large projects that count for half his grade, and busy with his small part time job at the local convenience store. He hasn’t gone to the gym in over a month, and he’s honestly not sure how he’s still awake at the moment. 

Apparently the others have put him on speaker, because Kuroo’s voice smoothly interrupts Bokuto’s babbling and Tooru can literally _see_ the smug face he’s sporting. 

“Hm, Bo, I wouldn’t be so sure. He’s not answering any of your questions, so that probably means that poor old Sam is dead.” Tooru curses at him (internally, of course, he won’t give Kuroo the satisfaction of being right), and Bokuto’s loud wail fills the call.

“ _What?_ Oikawa, tell me he’s wrong! You would never let Sam die, he was far too young! That’s it, when I’m back from my trip I’m coming to visit you and see for myself.” With that, the call ends and Tooru is left cursing Kuroo Tetsurou’s existence to the innermost circle of hell. 

Also, the plant’s name was _Sammy_ , thank you very much.

-=-=-=-

Tooru irritatingly stared at the dead plant on his balcony. It was definitely dead, and is complete with shriveled up leaves and dry soil. 

He’d contemplated calling, god forbid, _Ushijima_ to help him with this, but that would require a civil conversation. And leave him indebted to the other, which is the last thing Tooru needs in his shitshow of a life.

So here he is, one trip to the flower shop later, arms filled with the same type of plant as Sammy (he was apparently a daffodil) and some others (he wanted to rub it in on Kuroo’s smug face. They were hydrangeas, or at least that’s what the cute lady at the counter had said). 

Tooru feels like a fool as he sits on the floor of his apartment, methodically putting away bags full of fertilizer and transitioning the potted plants onto his balcony. 

( _Sammy, the original, had discretely been pushed into the corner. He’s scheduled to be moved to the dumpster later, where Bokuto and everyone else would never find him_ ) 

He feels like an even bigger fool as he mounds parts of fertilizer into the soil, and wrinkles his nose at the earthy smell. What is he doing? He's a top class university student nearing his final year, and is expected to go straight into professional work once he’s done.

But here he is, buying a fuck ton of plants because he’s petty and didn’t want to see his friend’s sad face.

He grudgingly pours some water into the pot, feeling the bones in his back pop as he straightens after leaning for so long. It’s not so bad, he thinks, especially for someone with no gardening experience at all. He’d even admit that the flowers are pretty, and he might even sneak in some photos for practice later. 

Tooru purses his lips, brushing his hair as he takes out his phone and pulls out a newly acquired contact named _Mamire_.

“Hey, it’s Oikawa Tooru, the daffodil guy from the flower shop,” he lets out a charming laugh, leaning his elbows against the railing of his balcony, “Want to go out sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, here are the meaning of the flowers mentioned!
> 
> daffodils: rebirth and new beginnings  
> hydrangeas: heartfelt emotions and perseverance, but also expressing gratitude for being understood :) 
> 
> it may not make sense now, but i think itll be better when we get more in depth with the story, or at least i hope so?


	2. Day 1 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Er,” he says intelligently-- or maybe not, judging from how the other gives him a crooked smile-- “Hi.”

It’s going to be the first day of spring, or at least that’s what Mamire had texted him when they had planned to take a near-midnight stroll around the park. He finds out that she’s a few years older than him, and appears to be the classy type as she has a genuine interest in flower arrangement.

It’s been a while since Tooru’s been on a date with anyone, so he ends up around twenty minutes early. See, he _can_ be organized.

He takes the time to stroll around the park on his own, enjoying the soft breeze as it gently tussles through his freshly-showered hair. The cherry blossoms have just begun to bloom, and Tooru lets himself stare at the soft pink flowers. 

As a perfectionist he doesn’t say it much, but tonight seems perfect.

He spies an empty bench by the gulf and it’s not too far from their scheduled meeting spot, so Tooru begins to take a step towards that direction when he feels a bump against his leg. He looks down to see the form of a little boy in a soccer uniform beneath him.

“You alright?” He asks gently, crouching down to assist the boy up when there’s a sudden whip of wind that ruffles against his clothes. He ignores it, focussing as the boy shyly nods and takes his outstretched hand.

“Thank you, sir.” He watches the boy as he runs off towards the park, and when he turns back around there’s already a guy sitting on the previously unoccupied bench. Tooru pauses, wondering if it would be too weird to sit with him. The other doesn’t seem to be the type to try and initiate a noisy conversation, so he deems it safe and casually walks and sits at the opposite end. 

Luckily, he’s right and there’s only a calm silence between the two. Tooru spares a glance towards the other, and internally gapes. 

He’s so _pretty._

Not sounding too narcissistic, Tooru already knows that he’s physically attractive. He puts effort into his appearance, and it pays off with people being interested. But this guy is so pretty in the natural sense. His features are delicate and soft, and his silver hair (Tooru’s jealous, he could never pull off coloured hair as well as this guy) wisps around him like a scene from a movie.

Tooru realizes that he’s staring when the man is looking at him with a questioning look.

 _Fuck_.

“Er,” he says intelligently-- or maybe not, judging from how the other gives him a crooked smile-- “Hi.”

“Is there something on my face?” The other asks, and Tooru flushes as he shakes his head.

“Ah, no. I was just thinking.” The silver-haired male lets out an acknowledging hum, before reaching over his end of the bench to grab something. Tooru watches, though this time out of curiosity rather than awe.

“Here.” It’s a soccer ball, and Tooru’s lips twist in confusion. The man just smiles knowingly, “it’s the boy’s.” Tooru nods in realization as the man continues, “It rolled over here when he crashed into you. He was already gone when I noticed, so I’m giving it to you so you can return it.”

“Oh, uh, I actually don’t know him--”

“You will.”

_What?_

“I’m not so sure how you can be so assured about that, I won’t see the kid again or anything.”

The man shakes his head again, this time pushing the ball into Tooru’s hands. Their fingers brush, and Tooru can’t help but feel like the action was intentional.

“You will.”

Tooru watches in confusion with the ball cradled in his arms as the man stands up from the bench and begins to walk away. He’s taken a few short steps before pausing, and looks back at Tooru with what seems to be almost… _mischief._

“So, how’s Sammy?”

With that he walks away, not seeing how Tooru’s face morphs from confused to shocked to downright terrified as he grips onto the stupid soccer ball like his life depends on it. The other is already too far away when Tooru shakes out of his disbelief, and his frightened ‘ _stay away from me_ ’s don’t reach the other’s ears.

Encountering a creepy and all knowing stalker (even though the visuals were excellent) just mere minutes before his date—perfect night his ass. 

Tooru jumps from the bench as if he’s been burned and immediately rushes in the opposite direction. It’s only when he’s meters away that he realizes that he still has the ball in his hands, and sighs. Whatever, it’s not like he’s complete trash at soccer either. He knows a trick or two that he could show off.

A few moments after, Mamire comes into sight. She’s got that soft smile that Tooru was drawn to at the flower shop, and is carrying a picnic basket in one hand. In the other, she’s holding hands with a child, one that looks eerily familiar-- _wait._

Destiny must be laughing at him, because not only was he subjected to a pretty faced stalker, his date has a kid. Not that Tooru’s all that against it, mind you, it’s just a matter of _who_ the kid is that he’s got a problem with.

When they get close enough, Tooru crouches down again and hands the same boy the ball. “Hi,” he smiles, before angling his gaze to meet Mamire’s curious look, “I sort of collided with him earlier.”

_"Oh, uh, I actually don’t know him--"_

_"You will."_

“My name is Minami!” The boy cheers, and Tooru smiles despite the internal war going on inside his head.

_"...I won’t see the kid again or anything."_

_"You will."_

Even though Tooru’s decided that Mamire won’t be in his life as a romantic partner by the end of the night, he still enjoys himself. Plus, Minami is so joyful and happy that Tooru can’t help himself and show the few soccer tricks that he does know, and the way that the events played out don’t bother him. 

_"So, how’s Sammy?"_

The stranger’s voice in his head, though, does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suga makes his first appearance! hooray! dw though, he's gonna get a more grand entry later lol
> 
> also, as I'm still in the midst of another work (an urbex kurooaka au bc i am the biggest kurooaka trashcan to exist) updates will be twice a week at most since that one's got longer chapters and is my main focus rn :,)
> 
> I've got the basic outline for this work done already, and it's gonna be, uh, maybe 20-25 chapters long, and all chapters are gonna be roughly 800-1500 words since every chapter is one day. 
> 
> ps, I'm sorry if my writing style is jumping all over the place! I'm experimenting a lot on how to express things (ó﹏ò｡)


	3. Day 10 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to die,” Tooru blabbers, and wow, he’s forgotten how alcohol makes him that much more dramatic.

A week after the date with Mamire, Tooru sits in a large lecture room of his university as a professor drones off in the background. He doodles spaceships, aliens and stars in the margin of his notebook with his cheek squished against the palm of his hand, hoping that to anyone else, it looks like he’s taking notes. 

Because regardless of whether or not he’s being followed by a somewhat psychic stalker, he’s still going to attend class. 

After the hour ends and Tooru’s in the middle of packing his notes, he’s surprised to hear a voice call his name. 

“Oh. Shimizu-chan.”

The other nods, stepping behind him. Kiyoko Shimizu was 5 years Tooru’s senior, as well as the teaching assistant for this particular class. More than that, though, she was his next door neighbour for most of his adolescence, and one of the main reasons why Tooru was so into photography.

“I’d like to ask you something, if you don’t mind.”

Most people had difficulty talking to her. Maybe it was because of her stunning beauty (even though Tooru wasn’t attracted to her, he still had eyes), or maybe it was how cold she seemed to other people. Tooru wasn’t too sure of the details, but some of his other classmates had told him how jealous they were for him to be able to talk so casually with her.

“You want me. To take photos of your wedding.” He bleakly repeats, trying to wrap his head around the absurdity of the request the other was making when she sat him back down.

“Yes. Hitoka-chan and I have already discussed it, and we both agreed that having you as our official photographer would be preferred over anyone else, regardless of experience.” Tooru had met Shimizu’s girlfriend before, a cute and petite girl who had nearly fainted at their first encounter because of his height.

He hesitates slightly, wringing his hands together. “I’m really honoured, Shimizu-chan. But are you sure? I’m still a student.”

“But you’re very talented. I’ve seen your photos, Tooru, I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t think you were capable. You’ll obviously be paid for this, and it’ll be a good experience for later as well. But most of all, I trust your skills in photography and believe that you’re the best choice for us.”

Tooru flushes red, and his mind reels as he tries not to embarrass himself. “Oh. Thanks? I mean, thank you. _Thank you,_ I’ll do my absolute best.”

Shimizu must recognize that they’re going to go nowhere with how Tooru’s mind has converted to complete goo, so she nods and gives him a small smile. “We can discuss the details later, but make sure your schedule is clear. Hitoka-chan was very adamant on being a June bride. Thank you, Tooru. I’ll text you.”

The second that Tooru steps out of the lecture hall, he whips out his phone and calls two of his friends. He’s going to need a drink or two tonight.

-=-=-=-

“Look at you, honour student. Already getting professional jobs and you haven’t even graduated yet.” Semi lets out a low hum, swirling the ice in his glass before he takes a sip.

Yahaba nods, swallowing a bit of his own drink before cocking his head at Tooru. “So when are the preparations and stuff going to take place?”

“Shimizu-chan says that she’ll be discussing the details with me later. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do as an _official wedding photographer_. God, all I know is that this is going to be a major focus for a long time, alongside my projects, my tests, my part-time job, and- FUCK,” He suddenly explodes, causing both of his companions to jump in their seats. Yahaba curses him as his drink suddenly ends up on his pants, and Tooru would laugh if he wasn’t so busy panicking. 

“What the hell?” Semi splutters, grabbing a napkin as he dabs at his now-wet shirt. “Tooru, what’s wrong?”

“I’m going to die,” Tooru blabbers, and wow, he’s forgotten how alcohol makes him that much more dramatic. “Bo-chan is going to kill me, or maybe Tetsu-chan is going to kill me for making Bo-chan sad, or maybe Iwa-chan is going to kill me just for the hell of it, but the bottom line is that I’m going to die because I don’t have the ability to take care of a plant. They already think I’m irresponsible, but when they visit my dumpster of an apartment and see the only proof of my responsibility _shriveled up and DEAD_ on the balcony, I’m going to be toast. I am the worst. Eita-chan, Shige-chan, what do I do?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down,” Semi states, placing his hands on Tooru’s shoulders. “Breathe, ok? What’s this about a plant? I’m sure you won’t die. Just explain it to us.”

When Tooru tries to explain his utter dilemma to his friends, he doesn’t leave out a single detail. He starts off with the daffodils that Bokuto gave him back in February, to the disastrous phone call, to the entire date and prior events that had happened last week.

“-- And he just like, took five steps in the opposite direction like some dramatic movie or something, turned right back around and looked at me _dead in the eye_ , and basically went, ‘so, how is your dead plant’? Who even _does_ that? And he’s either psychic or an actual stalker, because you guessed it, lo and behold, I actually _met the kid_. Can you _believe--”_

Tooru’s appalled when they burst out laughing. Semi and Yahaba show no signs of stopping either, and Tooru can only be a bit more satisfied when Semi chokes on his spit and begins coughing instead. 

“I cannot _believe_ you’re having difficulty with a plant, of all things,” Yahaba wheezes, “you’d think a man that’s so competent in everything as you are wouldn’t have so much trouble.”

Tooru huffs. “I just spent the past half an hour recounting the literal horrors I went through last week with a stalker and my date having a kid, and that’s what you focussed on?”

Semi grins, and has the nerve to wipe his tears of laughter from his eyes. “If you’re so pressed about it, hire a gardener. I would offer Wakatoshi’s services to you, but then Kuroo would know and I don’t think you’d like that.”

That’s the last thing Tooru wants. 

“I can’t hire a gardener, Eita-chan! I’m already broke as is, and Mamire-san’s gardening tips aren't working for some reason! I literally got the plants last week and they’re _already_ dying, and I’ve been following all the rules! Plus, it’d be entirely counterproductive if I get someone else to do it for me! Bo-chan’s been expecting that _I_ took care of the plants, not someone else!”

Yahaba manages to say, “this is the most morally inclined I’ve ever seen you, and it’s hard to believe it’s because you’re panicking over a dying plant.” And then he’s back to clutching his stomach as he continues to laugh over Tooru’s wounded pride. 

He really needs new friends. 

Semi grins. “The two of us have never gardened either, but we can probably ask around for some tips. We’ll be here for your support and cheer you and your little plant on, though.”

Yahaba lets out a particularly loud guffaw as he tries to reenact some cheer routine he probably saw on YouTube, only he’s too busy laughing and trips over the word _‘Sammy’_.

Semi snorts, “but let’s forget about all that and just get wasted today, who cares if it’s Monday. You’re going through a crisis, so Yahaba and I will pay for your tab since we’re so generous.”

Tooru stares at him, before flagging down the bartender and ordering another shot of whatever alcohol is available. 

Never mind his earlier thoughts, he has great friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if any of them are ooc
> 
> fyi I have absolutely no clue if its even possible for a uni student to be hired as a photographer whoops but I swear it’ll make sense later
> 
> also, a special thanks to @/butterfly_wings for the inspiration for Tooru’s little meltdown, your comment made my absolute day lmao


	4. Day 11 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not even going to ask who I am? That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?” The man huffs, and Tooru gapes before his incredulity bursts through the roof.
> 
>  _Rude?_ What the fuck, there’s a naked man on his balcony who is _definitely not supposed to be there_ , and he has the audacity to say that Tooru was _rude?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of nudity bc suga has no shame but its not descriptive lmao

It’s way-too-early o’clock when Tooru wakes up, and his head is pounding. Yesterday’s events are a distant memory, and he’s moving purely on instinct as he reaches to start the coffee machine.

Ten minutes later and still half asleep, Tooru opens his balcony door with his cup of coffee in one hand, and a jug of water for the plants in the other. There’s a strong gust of wind and he shivers, blearily blinking his eyes because there is no way there’s a naked guy on his balcony like his sleep-muddled brain suggests. 

Tooru’s mind must still in hungover mode, because he doesn’t say anything when he notices the stranger nudging the plant pot containing the original (and very dead) Sammy. 

“You should’ve watered him more,” the other greets and wait, Tooru knows this guy. Although he was definitely wearing clothes last time they met.

“I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me!” He screeches, and then winces because 1) _goddamn_ his hangover is bad, and 2) he just dropped his coffee onto the floor. “How the hell did you even get in here, this is breaking and entering, trespassing on private property, and public fucking indecency! I will call the goddamn _police_ , and ohmygod what are you doing get off the railing this is the _eighth fucking floor!_ ” His voice is a slur of anger and worry, because his absolute _psychopath_ of a stalker has now propped himself up and is sitting on the railings while he casually swings his legs back and forth. Tooru’s fumbling for his phone in his back pocket while the other ‘tsks’ at him.

“You’re not even going to ask who I am? That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?” The man huffs, and Tooru gapes before his incredulity bursts through the roof.

 _Rude?_ What the fuck, there’s a naked man on his balcony who is _definitely not supposed to be there_ , and he has the audacity to say that Tooru was _rude_?

Alright, he’s definitely kicking this guy out.

“Come on,” the guy laughs, and Tooru’s eyes widen comically because of how far back he’s leaning on the railings, “ask me for my name.”

“I- what? No, I am _not_ going to ask for your name, because I am currently preoccupied with calling the police on you at the moment.”

“You need my name for the police,” the guy counters, and he has the nerve to roll his eyes.

“I do not need your name, what the hell? Their job is to look at records and identify you so you can be arrested, or so I can get a goddamn restraining order.” The man laughs, and god, Tooru’s wondering why the dispatcher won’t answer the phone. 

“Trust me, they won’t have records of me. For all anyone else knows, I don’t exist.”

Tooru growls, “Fine then! If you’re so very insistent on me asking, what’s your name?”

The guy just smiles, “Spring.”

Tooru is done with this conversation, because finally, there’s a voice on the other end. “Yes, hi, good morning, there’s a random naked psychopathic stalker sitting on my balcony railing, and I think he might be a little insane--” Tooru’s voice dies in his throat when his phone is suddenly no longer pressed against his ear and is now floating ( _floating! his mind shrieks_ ) by the guy. He’s waving his fingers in an almost bored movement, and Tooru feels the soft and warm wind brush against his cheeks as a trail of cherry blossoms appear out of nowhere and float around his stalker.

Tooru’s jaw drops, and the guy giggles as he grabs Tooru’s phone from the air and ends the call.

“I told you. I’m Spring. Pleased to be your acquaintance.”

Tooru’s mind is absolutely racing, hangover be damned. “You can’t be. Spring is a _season_ , and you’re a person with no decency--”

The other shrugs, “clothes felt too restricting.”

“-- and spring is supposed to be soft flowers and new life and you’re so rude and snarky you absolutely _cannot_ be Spring, who put you up to this? Was it Iwa-chan? No, he’s too much of a prude to send you here naked. It was Kuroo, wasn’t it? God, I’m going to wring that stupid cats _neck-_ -”

The flower petals swirl around his head and he gasps, watching them as they dance in a beautiful arc. The guy shrugs, turning Tooru’s phone in his hand with curiosity. 

“I see you met Minami, and gave him his soccer ball back. Quite the charming kid, huh? He’s gonna be a professional soccer player when he grows up.”

Tooru takes a step back, “You knew? What the fuck, are you actually _stalking_ me? You knew about Sammy and my date, how the hell--”

“Oh, stop being so entitled. I’m a season, of course I know these things. The wind,” he waves his arm, and Tooru feels another warm gust of air, “tells me things. About everything. And it’s kind of hard to miss the gossip about you, since you’re so infamous on campus.”

Tooru can’t breathe, and the guy hums before giving him a wide smile. “It seems like you need some time for this to all set in. I came here to tell you a story, but I think you’re a bit too shaken by my entry. I’ll be taking this,” he waves Tooru’s phone, “and I’ll be back soon. I pinkie promise.” The man leans forward and links their pinkies together, and Tooru feels the blood rush to his face as he suddenly feels faint. “See you, Oikawa.”

And with that, the man unlinks their fingers and jumps off the railing, and Tooru lets out a high pitched shriek (that he will later deny) as he rushes forward and peers down.

There’s nothing on the ground like he’d expected, but there’s a soft trail of cherry blossoms as they swirl in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, tumblr user [nanatkr](https://nanatkr.tumblr.com/) made absolutely _stunning_ fanart for this chapter!! Check it out [here](https://nanatkr.tumblr.com/post/628379969652932608/a-fanart-of-this-oisuga-fic-ive-been-obsessed), I love it sm 🥺


	5. Day 14 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you’re not naked this time.”
> 
> Spring shrugs, “you seemed very distraught over it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is over in 7 days for me and this was the result of my extreme procrastination

Tooru, putting it simply, is a wreck. Ever since his encounter with the guy, _Spring_ , whatever, he’s been having difficulty on trying to focus. Despite his friends being absolute shitheads, they had all concernedly asked him why all of his messages had been unanswered. Probably because more often than not, Tooru used social media to an unhealthy extent. With no reasonable excuse (he couldn’t just say a naked psychic stole his phone before jumping off his balcony), he’s just weakly responded that his phone had been stolen.

They don’t believe it, and Tooru honestly doesn’t blame them.

When he hasn’t been studying or brainstorming ideas for his projects, he’s been nervously pacing his apartment floor as he tries to find the tell-tale silver hair anywhere. 

It’s been 3 days since their encounter, and Tooru’s getting desperate.

Not that he absolutely needs to see the other, mind you, but because he really needs his phone. 

So here he is, googling how to summon supernatural creatures on his laptop. Are seasons even considered to be supernaturals? And if not, what was the closest thing to one? Maybe a demon, because Spring was absolutely _infuriating_ \--

“I wouldn’t summon one of those, if I were you. They’re nasty little fellas.”

Tooru nearly falls out of his chair as he whips around to see Spring in all his glory, and he can’t control his mouth as he blurts, 

“Oh, you’re not naked this time.”

Spring shrugs, “you seemed very distraught over it.” He lets out a hum, and Tooru watches as the other looks around his apartment. “Crowded place,” he comments.

“I don’t care if you’re a season or not, I will seriously kick your ass if you insult me one more time--”

Spring snickers, “oh, calm down. That was hardly an insult. I’m here to tell you your promised story.”

Tooru huffs, crossing his arms as he stares at the other. “Fine. Your story, and then out of my apartment and life, thank you very much.”

The other doesn’t seem to acknowledge the second part of the sentence, and only has a serene smile on his face. He swirls his hand in a small, circular motion, and Tooru watches as soft flower petals begin to form out of nowhere. 

“Mother Nature is our creator, and all of us have forms. There are some of us like the water, the trees, and ground beneath our feet, who have both a physical and spiritual form. And then there’s those who just have a spiritual form, like sounds, temperature,” he gives Tooru a meaningful look, “And the seasons. We don’t have a physical form. When it is our turn to roam the Earth, though, we’re put into a human vessel and we sort of… imprint, I suppose, on another human. We take portions of their energy so we can do our jobs like sort the sky and make plants bloom, and when our time is over, our physical form ceases to exist and the cycle continues. Our imprinted human continues life as they always have, and that’s that. For reasons that now allude me, I chose you as my source.”

Tooru finds his voice, “Why?”

The other hums, “Honestly speaking, I’m not so sure. It’s the way Mother Nature is, you just don’t question her. The forms we’re given are a gift by themselves.”

“Why?” Tooru asks again, and the season rolls his eyes and looks at him like he’s feeling sorry for the lack of knowledge that Tooru has. 

“I just answered that.”

“No, I meant like why Tokyo, why me? There’s thousands, maybe millions of other people who are currently experiencing Spring. Why not people like Bokuto or Kuroo?”

Spring shrugs. “Who?”

Tooru gapes, “they’re infamous on campus too!”

“I don’t know, alright? You just seemed like the best choice at the time. And to your other point, the wind is sometimes finicky with its information. Stop questioning everything. God, if all people are as anal as you are it’s no wonder you all die off so quickly.” He huffs, before scrunching up his nose and rubbing his hand against his hair. “And your body is so complicated. Do your lower genitals always levitate when you think about attractive people?”

“Wha-” Tooru cuts himself off, “ _No_ , that depends on who you find attractive and how sexually active your body is. And also, please give me back my phone, I kind of need it.”

Spring narrows his eyes at him. “Fine. But,” he hesitates slightly, “I have one condition. Can I stay here until Summer comes?”

“What? No! You stole my phone, what type of leverage is that?! Get out of my apartment!”

“Well, I had to have _something_ to hold over you. I had to get some sort of excuse to pop over here before dropping the bombshell on you, because for all I am sorry, it was completely necessary for me to choose you out of anyone else because of how _pure_ your energy is. And yes,” he holds a hand up to stop Tooru’s rant before it even begins, who pouts as he snaps his mouth shut.

“I _am_ sorry on how this all turned out. I would’ve explained this whole source and energy business before actually bonding with you if I could, but I only get half an hour to find a person to bond with before having to start work.” Spring hesitates slightly, “Basically, I have to find the person with the purest energy as fast as I can and only hope they won’t lash out too bad.” 

Spring makes eye contact with Tooru, eyes filled with determination. “Look, I’ll do whatever you want. This human vessel that I’ve got is pretty durable, and I swear I won’t be _too_ much of a pain as a temporary roommate. I’ll clean your mess of an apartment, _and_ I’ll make sure your plants don’t die so your poor friend doesn’t go through a cardiac arrest when he visits to see your pet daffodil.”

Tooru’s mind is reeling. “Why’d you even ask for my permission, if this is something you can’t go back on?”

Spring pauses, and his voice is quiet as he answers. “Because even if it seems like it isn’t worth much in this scenario, I always think that it’s better when the energy is given willingly. There’s been times that my source has rejected me after I bonded with them, and sure, those seasons were never great because I was on a constant watch for my energy, but I don’t want to pressure people into giving their energy if they’re not willing.”

The silence that spreads between them is nauseating, before Tooru bites his lip and sighs. 

“Alright. You can take my energy as you need, and you can stay here at my apartment. _But_ ,” he adds, when he sees the season perk up, “You’re going to sleep on the couch, and you are going to hold true to what you just promised me. Especially the plant part. I seriously don’t know what I’m doing wrong there. I don’t have a lot of luxuries and free time, so you’re going to listen to my rules and give me peace and quiet when I ask for it. Is that fine?”

Spring nods, and his warm chestnut eyes seem to almost sparkle in joy.

“Of course. Thank you, Oikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also no we're not gonna address how suga knows oikawas name bc lets just say hes a season and therefore knows things
> 
> have a great day!! drink water! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> ps I’m very sorry for the low quality of this chapter, any writing skill that I may have had (which is to say, not much) suddenly disappeared and this was the result of me trying to figure out how words work 😭😭
> 
> If you look at my google search history there’s just gonna be several different versions of the question “how to write good” with slowly increasing hysteria and question marks asdfghjkl


	6. Day 15 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Spring is stuffing his face with toast beside him at the kitchen table, Tooru asks one final question that he’s had for a while.
> 
> “Spring, when exactly did you bond with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially on summer break now! So expect more updates because I finally have more time to write :D

Tooru almost regrets his decision on letting the season stay when he’s being shaken awake at 2am. 

“God, Spring, _stop it_. Go to sleep or whatever you seasons do at ass o’clock in the morning, I seriously can’t tolerate anyone when it’s this early.”

He continues to be shaken awake, before he finally scowls and opens his eyes. Spring is sitting on his bed in Tooru’s pyjamas, and he’s glaring at Tooru like he’s done something wrong. For what, he’s not sure, but Spring sure seems mad about it.

“What?” Tooru’s voice is hoarse with sleep, and Spring says nothing as he points towards his throat. 

“I don’t get what you’re trying to tell me. Speak up.”

When Spring opens his mouth and nothing but dry hacks come out, Tooru realizes that the season is _thirsty_ , of all things. 

For fucks sake.

So Tooru groans and climbs out of his bed, and begins to slowly pour a cup of water for the other, going even slower when Spring begins to tap his foot in impatience. 

Spring is on his fifth glass of water when Tooru’s finally got enough.

“You’ve had a human vessel before, haven’t you? Don’t you know how to pour yourself a cup of water? Or know when you’re dehydrated? And how were you able to survive for two weeks without knowing how to drink water?”

Spring wipes his mouth with his arm. “No, actually I didn’t know much about that, what did you say? Dehydration?” He looks to the side a bit, and Tooru can faintly see the red in the other’s cheeks. “When it’s time for us to come back to Earth, our knowledge about the human world and body are wiped. We are solely instinctual for the first couple of days, but we know certain strips of information, like _how_ to do things like communicate and walk. We just don’t know _what_ , _when_ and _why_. All we know is that spiritual stuff, like how we have to find a good enough source and bond with them.” Spring clears his throat, and turns his gaze back to Tooru.

“For the past two weeks when you and I weren’t on the best of terms, I mostly got around by replenishing my energy through this vessel’s life reserve. As you can probably assume it’s not the most safe tactic, but well, as long as I’m alive for the three months of my work it’s not too bad.”

Now Tooru feels like an asshole.

“So,” Spring continues to take small sips of water as he speaks, “as soon as you and I got on friendlier terms I stopped taking from my life energy. At first I was really drowsy, probably from the sudden energy change, so it was fine and I went to sleep. Some time ago, uh, dehydration?” Tooru nods, and the other continues. “Yeah, the dehydration kicked in so I had to wake you up to teach me what to do. Now though, I’m feeling really weird right here.”

He points directly to his stomach, and Tooru internally groans as he realizes that he’s basically got an adult baby in his apartment now.

Great.

It’s time to teach the baby how to eat.

When Spring is stuffing his face with toast beside him at the kitchen table, Tooru asks one final question that he’s had for a while.

“Spring, when exactly did you bond with me?”

The season looks up from his miniature food demolition, and Tooru resists the urge to laugh at how stuffed his cheeks are.

Spring tries to talk but ends up spewing chewed up toast everywhere. Tooru cringes.

“Close your mouth when you eat. And swallow. Talk after.”

Once following Tooru’s instructions, Spring takes a long gulp of juice. 

_(After eight cups of water, he’d happily told Tooru that his new favourite activity was drinking, and didn’t understand when Tooru said to never tell anyone else that. Apparently, they would send him to a therapist for some type of problem. Alcoholism? Something like that)_

“When I handed you the ball. I just need some type of physical connection with a person. The bond mark is actually in the area where you touched me, so I’m assuming somewhere on your fingers?”

What.

Tooru blinks and stares at the digits on his hand, turning them around slightly as he tries to find something that looks out of ordinary. Spring laughs and grabs Tooru’s hands in his own, and Tooru tries to ignore the flutter in his chest as the season carefully examines him.

“Ah. There it is.”

He looks down, and _wow is it tiny_. It’s a tiny flower right on the inside edge of his left pinky finger, and Tooru feels stupid for not recognizing it until now.

Wait.

Tooru peers a little closer at the flower, and he’s almost afraid to ask, but--

“Is that Sammy?”

Spring nods. 

“Yep. The bondmark represents both of us, and I’ve got one too in the same spot. You give me energy when the bondmarks touch, so you’re going to have to link fingers with me for a while,” he laughs awkwardly. “Sammy’s the main reason why you agreed to me staying here, right? Must be why.”

Tooru groans.

“Everyone’s not going to know or remember that though. They’re just going to think I got my dead plant as a tattoo.”

Spring laughs, and Tooru thinks that when he’s not plotting ways to throw the other into jail, it’s a very pretty sound.

“Not dead anymore. Check the balcony.”

Tooru swivels his head to stare through the glass door, and is promptly left speechless. All the flowers are in full bloom, and are quite honestly the most gorgeous things that Tooru has ever seen. He is _definitely_ going to take pictures of them later.

“Wha… _How?_ They were dying or were already dead when I went to bed.”

“Do I have to say this again?” The season whines, “I’m _Spring_. I can _grow things._ Like _plants_.”

Oh.

Right.

This is going to get some getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to clarify this: Suga has basically no knowledge on what the human world is like. He doesn't know how things work, including his own body. However, he knows about all the gossip and everything because of the wind, which carries conversations and stuff. Hopefully that cleared things up :)
> 
> Also hopefully the tag soulmarks makes sense now lol


	7. Day 16 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am _Spring,_ and am associated with the smell of flowers, what do you mean that I _smell?_ Oh my god, this is terrible. Get out of the room, I need to change.”

The next day, as Tooru doesn’t have class until the afternoon, he mostly spends it teaching Spring how to do simple, ordinary stuff. This is not only for convenience, but also so Tooru doesn’t have to worry about his apartment burning down while he’s at lectures or at work. 

This also means that he’s teaching a grown ass man how to take a shower and use the bathroom. 

Take _that_ for not being responsible, shithead friends who shall not be named.

“I know this is repetitive,” He warns, “But if you use all the hot water when you shower I will not hesitate to serve a volleyball at your head. And _trust me._ ” He pauses dramatically, “It’s not gonna be a nice feeling.”

“Yeah, yeah,” The season nods, laughing as he shakes his hand dismissively, “I get it. I’m a fast learner, you don’t need to hover over me all the time.”

“Good,” Tooru huffs, “Because you smell. Take a shower.”

“I am _Spring_ , and am associated with the smell of flowers, what do you mean that I _smell_? Oh my god, this is terrible. Get out of the room, I need to change.” Tooru wrinkles his nose.

“Alright alright, no need to get so pushy,” He snickers when Spring practically shoves him out of the bathroom and slams the door, “And it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Remember our second meeting?”

“That was before you taught me that I should be embarrassed when naked. This is your doing!” Is the only muffled reply, and Tooru rolls his eyes. 

“I can’t believe he’s already a prude.”

-=-=-=-

Tooru brings up the topic when they eat Spring’s home cooked dinner an hour later.

(He had watched the kitchen like a hawk. The season didn’t even know how to hold his own dick three hours ago, so his fear of the other in the kitchen is pretty reasonable. Turns out he didn’t need to worry; Spring was a natural in the kitchen. Tooru’s only a little jealous)

“Do you have a name or something I can call you? ‘Spring’ is nice and all, but it’ll be weird if I call you that in public.” The season hums, fork in his mouth as he concentrates.

“Let me think about that for a bit.”

Tooru nods, before another conversation topic floats to his head. “Then tell me about the other seasons.”

If he was going to be honest, the smile crossing the other’s face was a little terrifying. 

“Are you sure? You might hear some stuff that may make you never look at us the same.” 

Tooru laughs nervously. “It can’t be that bad. Take it away.”

He ignores how his heart squeezes a little when the sparkle in the other’s eyes seems to brighten.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Spring does a little show of clearing his throat and places his fork on his now finished plate, and waves his hand slightly. The plate and fork lift off of the table and float towards the kitchen sink, and Tooru finds himself mesmerized as the season does it all without batting an eye as he continues to talk about his comrades.

Spring hums thoughtfully, “Summer is exactly how you’re probably thinking, all smiles and boundless energy. He’s got the _strangest_ fixation with the sun, and it’s kind of endearing if I’m honest. He’s not at all picky when Mother Nature asks about any requests for his human vessel, but there’s always one thing that’s the same, and that’s his orange hair,” Spring shakes his head. “He’s simple minded and pure, but when he gets on a roll he can be downright terrifying.”

Spring leans forward as he rests his head on his palm. “Hm, and then there’s Winter. Putting it simply, he’s kind of a genius and a dumbass put into one. A genius because his work on its own is incomparable, but a dumbass because he’s so dense it physically hurts.” There’s a pause of contemplation, “I say that because Winter doesn’t even know that Summer has loved him for over a millenia, despite Summer being so obvious it physically hurts.” 

“Oh, and _Fall_. Don’t get me started on _Fall_ ,” Spring tsks, “Fall’s the absolute _worst_. Super composed and actually knows what he’s doing unlike the other two. And always likes to one-up me on everything.” He huffs, rolling his eyes as his smile spreads into a smirk. “Fall’s the kind of guy that you inevitably just end up relying on. He’s almost never lost his temper and is always so patient with everything, but when you rile him up it’s hilarious. Actually, he punched me in the face once.”

Tooru balks.

“Out of everyone though, Fall’s my best friend. Even though he can be just as annoying and infuriating as the Winter and Summer duo but a hundred times more perceptive, he sets his pace so we’re together most of the time. Oh my god, wait, you have to hear about this time Fall nearly got arrested for harassment on his first day at work so many moons ago. He spawned near a police officer at a bar, and decided to bond, but,” Spring wheezes, “The officer was so drunk and disoriented that he thought that Fall’s friendly pat on the shoulder was a full on punch, so he ended up getting cuffed. I was absolutely _crying_ and have never let him live it down.”

Tooru laughs, before setting his own fork down. Spring whisks it away to the sink before he can stand up to put it away himself. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. What’s the gossip about Spring?” 

The season in question laughs and winks at Tooru, sending a cheap finger gun with sound effects, and Tooru watches how flower petals spray out and gently fall in front of him.

“That’s for me to know and for you to figure out,” he teases, before straightening up. “Oh! I’ve come up with a name. Sugawara Koushi. Sounds vaguely spring-like but still pretty normal, don’t you think?”

Tooru nods. “Can I call you Suga, then? Or Suga-chan. I’ve got a thing with nicknames.”

Spring laughs, and Tooru can feel his stomach fill with a warm fizziness. “Of course you can, as long as I can call you Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so last night i basically got no sleep because I got hit with the biggest productive spree ever. Meaning, I was writing non-stop and now my drafts go up to chapter _16_. But as I have the same willingness to edit as a literal brick, updates will probably continue to be once/twice a week lmao
> 
> Have a good day!


	8. Day 29 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My powers are amazing, or I’m amazing? You can say both,” he cheekily grins, and Tooru snorts.
> 
> “Your powers. Your personality leaves much to be desired.”
> 
> “Rich, coming from you.”

Tooru doesn’t realize how much happier he’s become with Suga until Kuroo, of all people, points it out.

“So what’s gotten you to go from ‘sad and overworked alien trash’ to ‘happier but still overworked alien trash’? Or should I say, ‘who’?” He glares at the other, who simply raises his arms in surrender.

“I’m just saying. We were worried, you know. Iwaizumi and I actually had to stop Bo from crashing your apartment at his own send-off. Several times. But I’m glad to know that our resident space fucker--” Kuroo skillfully dodges Tooru’s incoming jab, “--somehow managed to find someone who liked him enough to not throw him off the balcony right away.”

Tooru snorts, the other doesn’t know half of it.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say Tetsu-chan. I’m sorry for missing that party, by the way. Speaking of, how’s our little owl doing?” 

Kuroo shrugs, before a devious little smirk covers his face. “He’s been thriving. The camp has been giving him more than enough opportunities to wear down his energy. But he’s even more excited to come back so he can see Samuel.”

Oh, right. But jokes on them, because Tooru’s more than prepared. 

“Oh, of course! Tell Bo-chan that he can visit  _ Sammy _ at any time. You too, Tetsu-chan! After all, he’s completely healthy and in bloom. I’ve even gotten him some friends to keep him company, maybe everyone can come over sometime and we can name them.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen in surprise, before the Cheshire smirk is back in place.

“Why, thank you for the invitation Tooru. I’ll keep it in mind for the nearby future.”

Tooru just hopes he didn’t fuck something up.

-=-=-=-

That night, Tooru watches in awe as Suga softly brushes some wild cornflowers by the gulf, which almost twittle with glee and bloom brighter than before. They’re here because of his photography assignment, and he’d gathered enough courage to ask Suga to be his model.

He tries not to think of how elated he was when the other had agreed.

They’re currently sitting at the gulfside beside the park where they had first met, and Tooru watches how the wildflowers and grass almost preen when his companion brushes his hand against them.

“I still find it amazing how you can do that,” he murmurs, and Suga snickers.

“It may be amazing to you, but this is as normal as breathing for me. I just need your energy to do it all,” he explains, before mumbling _‘_ _ the air is too cold _ _’_ and waving his finger again. Tooru feels the way that the wind warms his cheeks, and shakes his head.

“You can do things that practically nobody else can do. Excuse me for finding it amazing.”

Suga arches an eyebrow at him, his eyes twinkling with the same mischief from that first day at the park.

“My powers are amazing, or I’m amazing? You can say both,” he cheekily grins, and Tooru snorts.

“Your powers. Your personality leaves much to be desired.”

“Rich, coming from you.”

Tooru says nothing as he watches how Suga gently waves his arms through the air, and is still in awe as the clouds part ways for the moon.

“Better?”

“Yeah, but can you make the wind a little stronger? I’d like to catch some floating cherry blossoms in the shot.”

Suga doesn’t say anything as he complies, and Tooru feels his breathing stop as he captures the image in his lenses. 

“How’d I look?”

Tooru laughs, giving a playful wink as he tries to play off his racing heart.

“You looked pretty decent. I’ll have to edit it a little, but I’ll definitely be submitting it.”

Not speaking lightly, the picture probably is one of Tooru’s favourites. Suga’s wearing Tooru’s clothes but is pulling them off better than he could ever imagine (which is hard, given that Tooru is  _ very _ fashionable-- his own words), and his face is serene as the moonlight hits him  _ just right. _ The swirl of sakura blossoms behind him along with the telltale shine of the moon and its reflection in the water make Tooru’s breath quicken, and  _ god _ is he wrong. 

Suga’s not pretty decent.

He’s way above pretty decent.

Suga’s absolutely breathtaking.

And Tooru is a weak man. He laughs like that easy going way that he’s kept since high school, when he’d lie to Iwaizumi and say  _ no, of course I’m not going to stay up too late! _ He laughs like that when he lies to his coworkers about his work schedule, saying  _ oh, I’ve got nothing to do that day, I can take that shift. _

He laughs like that because he hopes it’s a lie when he thinks that he really likes Suga.

What he doesn’t know is that the bright cornflower that Suga secretly brushed into his hair blooms with so much life that it’s almost unnatural, or that Suga constantly spends time on his balcony when he’s at work, talking to Sammy about how unfairly pretty Tooru is.

He doesn’t know that Suga likes him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! hope you're all doing well <3
> 
> did I laugh when I wrote about Tooru's "fantastic" fashion sense? Perhaps. I still get flashbacks about that plaid atrocity.
> 
> For those wondering about the meaning about cornflowers:  
> cornflowers are also known as bachelor buttons (which are the cutest thing ever), and have an attached legend. this legend states that if a boy were to wear a cornflower and it bloomed, his love was reciprocated. if his love is not returned, it would wilt quickly. 
> 
> take that as you will ;)


	9. Day 35 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go run and take the longer way, there’s gonna be traffic by your normal road when you go to uni,” Suga continues, and shakes his head as Tooru opens his mouth. “I’m a _season,_ I know things. You don’t want to be late, go go go!” 

Suga’s become such a common fixture in his apartment that Tooru can’t imagine how he had survived for so long without him. It’s never been so _clean_.

(Tooru can finally see the floor now, and promptly makes a note to get a new carpet to replace the current one-- it’s such an _ugly_ green.)

Suga wears Tooru’s old pyjama pants and tank tops as he lounges on the couch and stares at the tv, and Tooru wonders when they became so domestic. He’s a college student, shouldn’t life be more exciting? 

But then he thinks back to how they had even met in the first place and shudders, because maybe domestic was a little bit better than the hysteria he’d been through.

He’s about to press the elevator buttons to go and have a meeting with Shimizu and Hitoka about their wedding when Suga skids over, slamming the apartment door open and brandishing an umbrella as he shouts at Tooru to wait. It might as well have been a war cry, with how loud Suga’s voice carries over the otherwise silent hallway.

“It’s,” he wheezes, trying to catch his breath, “Going to rain today. So here.” Suga shoves the umbrella into Tooru’s hands, and Tooru can’t help it as he openly gapes.

“What? No it isn’t.” 

The sky is a perfect soft blue with a few fluffy clouds in the sky, and Suga shakes his head.

“I’m going to make it rain, and not the money kind.” He demonstrates his point by waving a hand, and Tooru doesn’t comment on the bad joke as he watches how the sky grows a tad bit gray and there’s suddenly a light drizzle over Tokyo.

“Go run and take the longer way, there’s gonna be traffic by your normal road when you go to uni,” Suga continues, and shakes his head as Tooru opens his mouth. “I’m a _season_ , I know things. You don’t want to be late, go go go!” 

Tooru’s spluttering as he’s shoved into the elevator, and as he goes down he can’t help but stare at Suga’s wide smile while he waves goodbye from the glass panel.

 _Wow_ , he thinks, _we really are domestic._

-=-=-=-

After the meeting Tooru takes a quick stop at his apartment before he has to go to the library for his study session with Yahaba and Semi. He’s about to step outside of the door again when he stops and turns back. He stares at Suga’s shining smile as he cheerily waves goodbye. 

Tooru pauses and turns around fully, and ignores the instant warnings going off in his head.

_Don’t do it, Tooru. Sure he’s pretty much a normal person now but he’s still so clueless. It’ll look like you’re dragging a toddler around. Do you seriously want that for your reputation, which took you so long to build? This is the same man who you had to teach how to shower three weeks ago, what are you even thinking--_

“Do you want to join me at the library today?”

Suga’s joyous expression warms Tooru’s insides, and he blatantly ignores the criticizing voice in his mind going _this is a mistake_. Because mistake or not, Suga’s already running down the hallway to Tooru’s bedroom to change.

“Give me three minutes!”

-=-=-=-

It’s torture. Tooru pointedly ignores Semi’s inquiring gaze as they study, and Yahaba doesn’t even look at his books as he starts a conversation with Suga. Tooru knows his old high school junior well enough though, because he knows that Yahaba’s just doing it for the sake of extracting ~~blackmail~~ _information_. And well, Suga doesn’t really know what boundaries are, because he doesn’t hold back on Tooru’s terrible incidents at home.

“Yes! He’s so hopeless with his poor plants,” Suga laughs, “I had to intervene. Once I caught him about to pour _milk_ of all things onto the daffodils, and just about went through a heart attack.”

Yahaba’s grin widens, and oh god, Tooru’s going to be teased _relentlessly_ for this. 

“Oooh, there was also the time where Tooru was pulling an all nighter,” Suga tsks, “and woke me up for the sake of cooking him a snack. It was _3am_ and he had the audacity to tell me that the potatoes were too soft.”

Semi hums, and ignores Tooru’s panicked kicking under the table as he looks at Suga.

“So you two are living together?”

Suga nods. “We are! Just for a bit though, because I’m not going to be in Tokyo for much longer. I have to head back home in June, and Tooru was generous enough to rent me his space for the three months I’m here.”

A little white lie, but that doesn’t excuse how Tooru’s heart clenches a tad bit.

Right. Suga’s going to disappear.

Oblivious to Tooru’s turmoil, Yahaba continues the conversation. “Really? It’s rare that Oikawa-san allows people to visit his apartment, you’re probably the first person other than Iwaizumi-san. And you’re even _staying_ with him,” Yahaba laughs, and pats Suga’s back with his hand. “Just how convincing were you? Teach me your ways.”

Suga’s eyes crinkle as he giggles, “Well, I can’t be so sure. He was very, ah, _welcoming_ to me, and things just sort of worked. I take care of his plants and his wellbeing to make sure he doesn’t faint any time soon, and Tooru lets me sleep on the couch.”

Yahaba snorts, before pointing a finger at Tooru right between his eyes. Semi rolls his eyes, grumbling ‘ _why are Seijoh setters so fucking dramatic_ ’, while Suga just watches the entire tirade with amusement.

“I _knew_ there was something fishy when you sent me a picture of your plants! You did not cry your heart out at us at a bar and then get plants to look like _that_ , not even Watari’s garden looks that good! Oh my god, and you were so determined to get it right _on your own_ before!”

Tooru obviously doesn’t mention that taking care of Suga was probably a lot harder than taking care of a plant, no matter how much he sucked at it. Fair trade, he thinks. He takes care of Suga, and Suga takes care of Sammy & co. 

If photography doesn’t work out, he should go into business. 

The day continues smoothly after that, even though Tooru’s countless embarrassing stories are all exposed in only two hours. 

Suga’s in the shower back at his apartment when his phone chimes several times.

**Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** Suga’s a good match for you

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** and a gud source of info for me! i approve

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** I do too. Not for the same reasons, though, but because you seem happier.

 **Me:** you guys are the worst.

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** Happy is a good look on you, Tooru

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** We’re glad

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** u guys shud wrk on ur sexual tension tho

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** Yahaba.

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** wat its true lmao

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** like oikawa-san u know i respect u a lot 

**Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** but ive never seen u want to bone someone so bad

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** omg is it bc u likeeeeeeee him??

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** holy shit it is

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** What.

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** ofc semi-san doesnt get it ur really dense too sometimes

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** oikawa-san prbly rlly likes suga-san and doesnt want them to be just fuckbuddies or smth bc he wants more

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** so thats y oikawa-san hasnt gone all seductress mode on suga-san

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** Seductress mode?

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** yknow

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** wen oikawa-san acts super drunk n starts to be a stripper and ur now his pole

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** only, he sucks as a stripper bc hes disoriented as f u c k

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** iz hilarious, he threw up on his target last time

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** Ah. I think I know what you’re talking about now

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** Anyway, I’m not so sure that ‘like’ is a strong enough definition for Tooru’s affection

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** damn u might not be as dense as i thought

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** You’re so rude

 **Eita-chan (｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡):** Maybe Tooru’s falling in love

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** o u dropped the bomb™ 

**Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** oikawa-san?

 **Shige-chan (•̀.̫•́✧):** hello?

Tooru stares at his phone, before looking back at the shower where Suga is.

Thinking to himself that he likes Suga is a completely different feeling from having somebody else tell him that it’s not like, but _love_ that he’s feeling.

Tooru hardly thinks. He’s moving completely on instinct as he scribbles a note on a sheet of paper on the kitchen table before he’s booking it out of his home with his shoes messily shoved on.

_Going for a walk. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back later._

_\- Oikawa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops.
> 
> it was getting too fluffy anyways lol


	10. Day 45 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iwa-chan, if Kyoken-chan was the one who gave you this trick, I’m not sure if I really trust you. I don’t want to be arrested, you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this wasnt as angsty as i wouldve liked *shrug*

It’s been over a week, and Tooru has yet to step foot back into his apartment. 

After practically sprinting away from Suga (and his apartment, but Suga was in his apartment), he’d found temporary solace in Iwaizumi and Daichi’s shared apartment. The two had taken one look at him before they had offered him their couch, but Tooru wasn’t dumb enough to think that they would simply leave him alone at that. They were just giving him space, and he could tell they were wearing thin on patience.

So he’s not surprised when he feels a rustle of clothes beside him when he's staring outside on their balcony near midnight.

“Iwa-chan,” he chides softly, “you’re way too brutish to try and sneak up on me.”

He doesn’t get slapped in the head like he’d expected, but he does get a long stare. It’s worse. Way worse.

“The weather’s been kind of bad lately,” is what he gets in response, and Tooru bristles. Suga probably isn’t the happiest with him, if the sky was any indication. It’s bleary and black, and the clouds are far too thick to try and see the moon. He remains quiet, vehemently staring at the artificially bright skyline of Tokyo.

“You know,” his companion grunts awkwardly, “You can confide in me. You’ve always been there for me, so it’s only fair I’m there for you. I may not offer the best advice when it comes down to it, but I’ll support you.”

Tooru’s huffs softly, and a small side crosses his face. “Iwa-chan,” he tries to sort through his words, “how do you deal with bottled up emotions?”

Iwaizumi hums, but he doesn’t look at Tooru as he answers. “You mean, when I’m feeling caged, and I want to find an outlet?”

“Yeah.”

“Actually,” he grins ruefully, “I got this tactic that works really well from Kyoutani. It’s not the best to do it here though, let’s go to the roof.” Tooru can hardly protest before Iwaizumi is grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door and up the apartment stairwell, and he pushes past the rusted roof lock with ease.

The view is amazing, despite the gloom. Although Iwaizumi’s apartment building wasn’t necessarily tall, Tooru felt the air of recklessness push through his resolve as he stared at his surroundings. Small restaurants with cheap neon signs blinked beneath his feet, and the sky reaching skyscrapers seemed closer now. 

“What’re we doing?”

Iwaizumi turns to him. 

“Close your eyes, Oikawa. Trust and follow me.”

“Iwa-chan, if Kyoken-chan was the one who gave you this trick, I’m not sure if I really trust you. I don’t want to be arrested, you know? My face is too beautiful-- ack!” 

Despite having his own eyes closed, Iwaizumi’s hand doesn’t miss Tooru’s head when he smacks him.

“Just do it, idiot.”

Tooru hesitatingly closes his eyes, and feels Iwaizumi take a slow breath. It’s quiet, or at least as quiet as Tokyo can be. Tooru can still hear the distant cheering of drunk salarymen from the izakaya down the road, but it’s quiet. 

And then Iwaizumi screams. 

Tooru jumps, and his eyes fly open to stare at the other in disbelief. Iwaizumi stops screaming when he realizes that Tooru _isn’t_ , and huffs as he smacks him again with his eyes still closed.

“Do it, idiot. Just let it all out.”

“You’re disturbing the neighbours, Iwa-chan, are you serious--”

“Yes, I am. It helps a lot, actually. A lot of kids at my uni do it too. Just _do it,_ Trashykawa. I’ll take care of the neighbours later.”

Tooru lets his eyes fall shut, letting the stress build up within his lungs, climb up his throat, before finally letting all of his worries fly out from his lips. Seconds later he hears Iwaizumi join him again, and the situation feels so _silly_ that he can’t help but laugh. The tight feeling in his chest hasn’t completely gone away, but he feels lighter. 

“So, what’s gotten into that dense head of yours?” Iwaizumi’s voice is slightly raw, and Tooru turns his head to look at him. 

“As it turns out, I don’t like Spring.” 

The wind howls in the distance, and Tooru can feel it whipping through his hair as he takes a deep breath and continues, not caring how his voice shakes.

“It’s confusing. Spring reminds me of a person who gets so aggravating sometimes, but I just can’t imagine my life without them anymore. And it’s scaring me. They’re so responsible and nice and everything that I’m _not,_ and they make me feel so out of my element. It’s like they’re a paradox, or something, because they’ve caused so much of my daily aggravations like it’s nothing, but at the same time they’re the reason why I bother myself to take on the next day. They’re sunny and bright and they’re so honestly _good_ that I tell myself I can’t fall too deep for them, but it’s already too late, because I already have. And it turns out that I love Spring, so damn much, but what I love is only temporary because I know he’ll have to go away soon.”

Tooru doesn’t even realize what he’s saying until it’s already out of his mouth, and doesn’t even try to correct himself because he knows it’s true. The wind had stopped after his first sentence, but he can’t hear the salarymen beneath him anymore.

“You know,” the other says after a few moments of silence, “nothing is ever absolute. Everything is temporary. And if you think that someday you’ll get something or someone permanently, then you’re wrong. Everything has a time limit, it’s what makes it worth it in the end. You’re strong, Oikawa. I know you are. So I find it stupid how you’re holding yourself back on something like _time_.” 

He coughs slightly, before looking at Tooru. His voice doesn’t echo across the rooftop, but it crashes and rebounds loudly in Tooru’s mind. 

“If this person you’re talking about is so special to you, then I think you should treasure the moments you have together and tell them. Time passes by quickly, and as cliche as it might be, you don’t want regrets. Go. Tell them, I’ll deal with everything here with Dai.”

Tooru can only manage a “ _you’re the best, Iwa-chan_ ”, before he’s running down the stairs, and away from yet another apartment. His feet burn with the sudden pressure, and he knows that practically nobody is awake anymore, but all he can think about is _Suga, Suga, Suga_.

But when he throws open his door, his mind goes blank.

Because Spring is laying on the ground, and Tooru doesn't think he's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how this turned out and kinda forced myself through it but,,, meh
> 
> no suga isnt dead lmao


	11. Day 46 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Despite you hiding out for a while, the wind did tell me something yesterday.” He hesitates. “Oikawa-kun, do you not like me?”

Tooru’s freaking out.

When he had walked up to his apartment, he had mentally prepared himself to get his ear chewed out by Suga for not coming back for over a week. But when he’d opened the door and saw the season laying unmoving on the floor, any mental preparation he’d done had immediately flown out the window. 

So here he is, messing with his already disheveled hair as he lies down beside the burrito-looking lump that he’d frantically wrapped Suga in. Earlier, he had made a mess of his medicine cabinet as he had scavenged the entire thing dry for something that could maybe help the season, but he’s honestly not even sure what he’s looking for. 

Probably a miracle, by this point.

So Tooru quite literally jumps when he feels something curl around his finger, and nearly freaks out even more when he realizes that it’s Suga’s hand. He’s about to turn around and yell at the other for making him worry so much, when all of a sudden he feels his energy drain. 

The last thing Tooru sees before he loses against his sudden exhaustion is the site of their pinkies entwined, and the little tattooed daffodils shine brightly at him.

_ You give me energy when the bondmarks touch, so you’re going to have to link fingers with me for a while. _

-=-=-=-

When Tooru wakes up, it’s to the smell of pancakes from the kitchen and the lack of body heat from beside him. He can hardly feel his feet move as he gathers himself off of the floor, but somehow manages to reach the table without falling on his face.

Suga’s already there with a pile of pancakes in front of Tooru’s seat, and he feels himself being filled with relief.

“Suga--”

“Oikawa-kun, I’ve made some pancakes for your breakfast today before you head to your morning lecture. Make sure to eat them quickly so you aren’t late. Don’t worry about me, I already ate.” 

The other’s tone is so distant and unfamiliar that Tooru feels like he’s walked into some alternate universe. 

There’s the distant chirping of birds outside his window, and Tooru turns to see that the sky is a soft blue. 

“The weather’s back to normal--”

“Yes, because I have energy again. Luckily you managed to come back to give me energy last night before something seriously went wrong, so I’ll have to thank you for that, Oikawa-kun.”

The use of his surname feels like a stab to the gut, and the rest of the hour is spent in silence.

-=-=-=-

When Tooru leaves for his lecture, Suga doesn’t wave goodbye. 

-=-=-=-

The day is almost over and Tooru can’t hold it back anymore. They’re in the same room; Tooru is trying to study over his laptop while Suga carefully brushes his fingers over Sammy’s petals. It’s a situation they’ve been in multiple times before, but this time it’s different. The air is thick with tension and he’s unable to concentrate on anything, but it’s not like he really wants to concentrate on schoolwork when Suga is deliberately ignoring him.

“Spring,” He starts, and frowns when the other flinches. “Are you mad at me?”

The other turns to him and glares. 

“Oikawa-kun, you left me alone for over a week with no attempt of contact. You said you’d only be gone for a little bit, so excuse me for being a little upset. I’ve already warned you about my energy and the importance of our bondmark, so I’m honestly a little aggravated that you found whatever it was more important than my life. I did try to find you and sent the wind to search for me, but apparently you were very well hidden. An enclosed space of sorts, maybe? So this may sound a little pretentious, but I do think that my anger is justified as you were ignoring me on purpose.” 

His voice is sharp, and Tooru’s heart bleeds.

“I’m sorry, Suga, I completely forgot about the bond energy thing. I just,” He pauses. “I just needed time to think and try to sort things out.”

“Did you?” 

“Somewhat. Things are a bit clearer now.”

The other nods, and things fall silent again. Suga turns his attention back to Sammy, and his voice is quiet when he speaks again.

“Despite you hiding out for a while, the wind did tell me something yesterday.” He hesitates. “Oikawa-kun, do you not like me?”   
  


_ “As it turns out, I don’t like Spring.”  _

Tooru’s eyes widen, and his mouth is running before his mind can even dare catch up.

“I do like you! Really! Spring is my favourite season, always has and always will be. And you’re an amazing person. I may not have the best image to other people, but I swear I would never lie to your face. You matter to me, Suga, and I swear I’m telling the truth.”  _ How’d he even know I said that? _

_ “The wind tells me things. About everything.” _

_ “...the wind is sometimes finicky with its information.” _

Tooru inwardly curses. The goddamned wind. Stupid unreliable force. 

Suga casts a glance at him, and Tooru can already tell that the other doesn’t really believe him. It hurts more than he would’ve thought.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a pain to write nothing was flowing properly oops


	12. Day 58 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga, the bastard, innocently smiles like he’s done nothing wrong in his life as he makes a move to snatch Tooru’s hand. Tooru quickly dodges. Who knows what terrifying things the season had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s no angst in this chapter, because I forgOT TO ADD A MAJOR PART SO I HAD TO SQUEEZE IT IN HERE 😭😭
> 
> so it’s really out of place and therefore, the angst is not over yet ;)

Tooru likes to think that their friendship is building up again. He’s made Suga laugh a grand total of forty-seven times (not that he was counting), and the season has resumed in sending him off with a wave and a smile when he leaves the apartment.

It feels a lot better than he’d like to admit. 

They’re having dinner when Suga starts the conversation.

“Tooru,” he starts, and Tooru’s heart swells at the use of his first name. “I was watching some cooking shows when you were at your lecture, since I wanted to get more ideas on how to cook the healthiest things for your diet. So I was wondering, when we next go to the grocery store, can we get brown rice instead of white? It’ll be better for you. And it’ll be more filling too. Oh! And could I start using the kitchen when you’re not here?”

Tooru hums his agreement, and a small smile makes its way across his face. He’d never expected it, but Spring was a really good chef.

“And,” Suga scrunches his nose, “I was just wondering. Do you humans always shake hands with people when you first greet other people? All those people on TV did it.” He viciously stabs his shrimp with his chopsticks, and Tooru silently apologizes for the pain that shrimp probably would’ve felt.

Suga has no remorse.

“People in America do it. In a professional setting, at least.” Tooru shrugs, and Suga’s eyes light up.

“Can I try?” He jumps off the chair, and quickly scurries to Tooru’s side of the table. With barely contained excitement, Tooru watches how Suga squares his shoulders as he sticks out his hand.

“Hi! I’m Koushi!” His smile is blinding, and Tooru can’t help the soft smile as he shakes his hand.

“Hi, Kou-chan. I’m Tooru, nice to meet you.” 

He’s a little confused at Suga’s displeased gaze at their hands, before promptly choking on his breath when the other leans forward and rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder. Suga’s arms wrap around Tooru’s torso, and Tooru can smell his own shampoo in the other’s hair. 

“Nice to meet you too!” Suga chirps, before he quickly ducks out of Tooru’s space.

It takes a moment for Tooru to come back to reality, but when he does Suga is already an arms length away as he cleans up the emptied plates from the table. 

“What?” 

At his rather breathless question, Suga turns to him and laughs. He walks over to where Tooru’s standing before jabbing him in the side with a cheer, and when Tooru begins to wheeze in pain, he’s hugged once again. From beside his ear, Suga’s voice is soft. 

“Hugs are better. Now I know why you humans like to do them so often.”

When Tooru leaves the next morning for his 10am lecture, Suga doesn’t wave. Instead, he gives him a hug that causes a comfortable and cozy warmth to pool inside Tooru’s stomach, and his arms feel like they belong as he gently hugs the other back. 

“Do your best!” Suga laughs, and Tooru can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

-=-=-=-

They’re at the gulfside again, pinkie fingers entwined as Suga breezily waves his free finger in the air. Tooru watches how the warm wind gently blows through the green leaves on the trees, and pauses at the edge of the water to breathe in the fresh air. The water rushes past their feet, and he’s tempted to throw off his running shoes and bury his feet into the refreshing gulf. 

Instead, he crouches downwards, becoming a heap of messy limbs as he lazily brushes his hand against the slow stream. 

“Ah, this is great!” 

Tooru turns to look at his companion. Suga’s let go of his hand in favour of facing towards the water, eyes closed and arms spread out to feel the rush of warm air against his limbs. He’s got a big dopey smile on his features, and Tooru looks away before he gets caught staring.

“Can you do whatever you came here to do? I’m starving,” he whines instead, grabbing a few pebbles from beside him as he rubs his thumb over their smooth surfaces.

Suga turns to him and smiles, before leaning forward and grabbing one of the pebbles from Tooru’s hand. 

“In our realm, there’s a tradition of sorts where us non-physical spirits will bless a rock and throw it into a body of water with our imprinted human. We only do it once every reincarnation, so it’s pretty special. I guess that’s kind of weird, if you think about it. But it’s something that all of us have always done whenever we’re in a human vessel,” Suga laughs, before examining the small pebble in his hand. He waves his hand over the stone a few times, and Tooru watches, mesmerized as a few flower petals dance from his fingers and onto the stone. 

He’s handed it back, and Tooru carefully holds the rock in his palms, eyeing the pretty cherry blossom design now on its surface. Suga clears his throat, and Tooru turns to him as he hands him back the pebble.

“The legend has been ingrained in our heads since our creation. We hold the blessed stone in our hands and make a wish, any wish, and throw it into the water with all our might. If it washes back onto the shore, our wish comes true.”

Tooru’s mind is swept by the lilting words, and he stares at the stone in Suga’s hands with wonder. “What if it never makes it back onto shore?”

Suga shrugs. “Then nothing happens. It’s never happened before, actually. So we don’t even know if it works. It’s still a fun legend though.” 

Suga looks at the stone for a moment, and Tooru lets out a wistful sigh. If it wasn’t going to come true, then why was it supposed to be something so pondered over?

“I’m _hungry_ , Suga. I get that this is important and all, but I want food. Can we order take out?”

“I’m thinking of a wish, Tooru. Shush.” Tooru pouts because, really, how hard was it to come up with a wish? He could easily come up with several, like becoming successful in photography, getting to travel wherever he wanted, and spoiling his nephew with little to no care for the consequences. Suga always made the easy things difficult, not that it would matter since the wish wasn’t going to come true anyway. Tooru’s about to remind Suga about this when a pair of hands suddenly grab his arms and pull him upwards. Tooru squawks and barely has time to catch his balance when Suga releases him.

“What’re you doing?”

Suga, the bastard, innocently smiles like he’s done nothing wrong in his life as he makes a move to snatch Tooru’s hand. Tooru quickly dodges. Who knows what terrifying things the season had in mind.

“Just give me your hand, Tooru.” Said season laughs, trying to reach for Tooru’s hand again and this time succeeding. Before Tooru can pull his hand away, Suga drops the stone into his hand and smiles.

“What?” Tooru asks slowly, and Suga snickers. 

“You can make the wish.”

“But you blessed it. It’s yours.” Tooru unceremoniously tries to shove the stone back into the season’s hand, but Suga steps away.

“Nuh uh, not anymore it’s not. I blessed it with intentions of giving it to you. Regardless of the chance of the wish coming true, you’re destined for something big, Tooru. Figured I could try and help a bit.”

Tooru gapes, and Suga smiles, teeth bright in the warm spring sun. He’s gorgeous, Tooru thinks, before turning his concentration back to the stone. It’s smooth in his palm and warm from being in Suga’s hand earlier, and the pretty pink engraved sakura blossoms wink back up at him. 

“You sure? You said you only get the chance to do it once--”

“Very sure.” Suga interrupts swiftly, and Tooru watches how the other takes off his sandals as he wades into the gulf. 

“But--”

“Make a wish!” Suga calls, lightly kicking the water around. 

Tooru watches how he frolics around, water splashing around and dampening his rolled up jeans. Suga’s joyous expression only adds to the scenery of the twinkling waters around him, and Tooru feels himself smile as he watches the endearing scene. He watches how Suga’s silvery hair floats around as he splashes his hands in the gulf, and sees the way that his entire face lights up like the bright sky. Tooru doesn’t try to convince himself that he’s not in love with Suga anymore, especially since the season doesn’t even need to say anything for his heart to thump pathetically in his chest. And Tooru thinks, with his whole resolve, that he wants to be with the other forever. 

So he grips the stone tight in his hand, suddenly believing in the tale, and sends it flying high up into the blue sky, watching with satisfaction as it falls into the depths of the equally blue gulf far away. 

He grins when he hears Suga’s shout of surprise.

“What did you wish for?” Suga calls, and Tooru sticks out his tongue.

“Not telling!”

_I wish for the two of us to be together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they’re happy. for now. ha.
> 
> ps- thank you all for 1k hits!! :)


	13. Day 65 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I lied,” Suga says, and his voice is soft and quiet and heart wrenching and it digs a hole in Tooru’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally back on track! Sorry for the late update, life has been kind of hectic haha!

Tooru’s taking his sweet time in the bath. The flames of the aroma candles in the corner flicker, and he lets out a content sigh as he submerges himself further into the warm water. It’s peaceful. Suga had been cooing at Sammy and the hydrangeas on the balcony, so Tooru wasn’t at all concerned with what the season was doing.

That is, until the doorbell rings, and he hears Suga’s excited feet patter against the wooden floor. 

See, despite his optimistic and happy persona, Tooru doesn’t get any visitors. Out of all of his friends, only Iwaizumi has stepped into his apartment despite him living there for his entire university life. And as Suga has spent a lot of time as a human cooped inside his apartment, there’s no doubt in his curiosity in people showing up out of the blue. 

“Tooru! There’s visitors!” Suga’s cheery voice floats through the bathroom, and Tooru groans. 

“Who?” He calls back, and there’s a pause as Suga peers through the peephole. 

“There’s two people! They’ve got, uh, weird hair? One looks like an owl! I’m gonna open the door, do you think they would like cookies?” And just like that, Tooru’s peaceful bathtime is over. He swears loudly, water splashing dangerously as he jumps out of the bathtub. Because he only knows _two people_ who would show up unannounced at his apartment, and only _one_ has hair that resembles an owl.

“No, no, Suga, listen, you can’t--” He splutters, tripping over his bath rug as he tries to tug a towel around his hips. Soap suds slip off of his shoulders, and he can faintly hear the faint hiss of the flames of the candles going out as they fall into the bath water.

“Oh, shit--” he grunts as his foot jabs into the corner of the bathroom door, and just barely manages to grab the towel in time before it falls and leaves him bare. With one hand holding onto the towel for dear life, he manages to reach Suga when he’s halfway opening the door. 

Tooru _lunges,_ grabbing the other’s shirt (technically, it was Tooru’s, and he silently mourns as he hears a slight rip) and drags him out of the doorway, ignoring the indignant protests as he pushes Suga into his bedroom closet. He can faintly hear the other hiss _don’t push me into the closet, you absolute heathen_ and _do you not even know what air freshener is_ at some point, but he ignores it to try and look somewhat presentable for--

 _Oh, fuck,_ he thinks when he hears the distinct sound of a hyena dying in the doorway.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo wheezes as he clutches his stomach, “I didn’t know that you greeted guests this way.” From beside him, Bokuto’s entire face is red as he clutches onto his gym bag. 

Tooru clears his throat, his own ears burning in embarrassment as he shifts his weight onto one leg. He can faintly feel water drip down his limbs and onto the floor, and makes direct eye contact with Kuroo as he speaks.

“Why, Tetsu-chan, you just caught me off guard. Tell me next time you’re going to drop by my apartment, Bo-chan doesn’t seem to want to catch me in another one of my sensuous adventures. I think he’s traumatized.” Tooru gives a flirtatious wink at the duo, and relishes as Bokuto turns even more red.

Kuroo lets out another wheeze, seeming to have difficulty breathing as he rests his hand against the doorway to try and keep himself upright. “I sent you a message. Bo’s train arrived an hour ago, so I picked him up and we came straight here since he was impatient and wanted to see Samuel. Didn’t expect to catch you when you were, ah, grooming yourself.” Tooru groans, not even seeming to realize that his towel dips a little lower at the action. Kuroo cackles.

Bokuto clears his throat, turning to the side. His cheeks are a bright red, and seems adamant on looking anywhere but at Tooru. That is, until he catches sight of the flowers out the window, and his face quickly contorts from embarrassed to absolute elation.

“Sam! Oh my god, he’s beautiful! And you got him friends!” He cries, dropping his bag to the floor as he rushes towards the flowers. Kuroo and Tooru make eye contact for a few moments, sharing a moment of stilted shock over how quickly Bokuto got over his embarrassment.

And then Tooru’s towel falls down.

  
  


A few minutes later, after Tooru changes into sweatpants and a tank top, he saunters over to his balcony. Bokuto and Kuroo are crowding the small space, and Bokuto’s wide eyes turn to him.

“Oikawa! Sam looks amazing! My former child! And you even got him friends so he wouldn’t be lonely! You’re so considerate,” Kuroo snorts, and Tooru shoots him a glare before turning back to Bokuto who looks like he’s about to burst in joy. “Can I name them? Can I? Can I can I can I?”

Tooru gives a half smile as he nods, and Bokuto lets out a hoot as he curls one of the hydrangeas’ petals around his fingers. He notices Bokuto open his mouth, and he swiftly cuts in. “Sammy’s friends are in your hands, Bo-chan. Don’t give them stupid names like I don’t know, Nomnom or something.”

Bokuto’s mouth snaps closed, and he pouts as he turns back to concentrate on the plants. Then his head swivels back at an alarming rate, and Tooru fears for the other’s neck.

“Wait, his name is _Sammy?_ Oh my god, was I using the wrong name for him the entire time? I have to apologize! Kuroo, you too! You called him _Samuel!_ ”

Kuroo turns to Tooru.

“Did you seriously grow these? Like, no offence dude, but I thought that you were kidding when you said that the gardening was going well.”

Tooru scrunches his nose, turning his head in an indignant matter. 

“Tetsu-chan, a man like me cannot fail something like gardening. I simply took this as an opportunity to prove that.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “Alright, sure. Whatever you say.”

  
  
  


Suga feels like he’s been stuck in Tooru’s closet for a millenium when he’s finally let out. The first thing he does is take a huge breath of air in, and Tooru pouts. 

“Calm down, that wasn’t cruel treatment.” Suga retaliates loudly, emphasized with lots of angry gestures as he furiously waves his hands right in Tooru’s face. “And Kuroo and Bokuto were about to see you. They cannot. Ever.”

Tooru’s expecting more angry retaliation, but all he gets is a confused look.

“But your other friends saw me.”

“Well, yes, but that’s because Semi and Yahaba are more responsible and won’t go blabbering to everyone that I have a roommate all of a sudden. It’d create a lot of chaos.” To Tooru’s surprise, Suga’s face looks… _hurt._

“Are you ashamed of me?” 

_What?_

Apparently, Suga takes Tooru’s shocked silence as an affirmative answer. He shakes his head vehemently, seeming to almost try and convince himself something, “Of course you are, I mean, I’m embarrassing, right? You had to teach me everything, and you probably thought of me to be as bothersome. For goodness sake, you had to teach me how to use the toilet.” He laughs sadly, and Tooru’s heart breaks at the sound.

He wants to open his mouth, to say _something,_ because no, that’s not true at all. Suga was never bothersome. But he remains silent, his brain and body frozen as he can only listen in shock.

“You even said so those few weeks ago, that you hated Spring. I guess I was too attached to realize that you were telling the truth to the wind. I mean, it’s hard to lie in front of a person, right? You’re too nice, Tooru.” 

Tooru’s eyes slide shut, and his hands grip the side of his sweatpants. For some dumb reason he _still_ can’t find the courage to speak, to tell Suga that he was so wrong, because that’s the exact opposite of how Tooru felt. The words are there, in his throat, and if only he could just push them out and tell Suga how much he loved him. His breathing is shaky, he realizes, as he tries to reach for the other.

“No, that’s not it, Suga, it’s just--”

“I lied,” Suga says, and his voice is soft and quiet and heart wrenching and it digs a hole in Tooru’s chest. “Why I came to Tokyo, why it was that park bench, why it was you. Us spirits,” he swallows, “We get a choice. If we manifest as a physical deity and imprint, or if we remain spiritually. Usually, we only manifest if Mother Nature tells us to. But I chose to do it on my own this time.”

Tooru looks at him helplessly, and the terrible feeling in his gut slowly grows.

“I came here for you.”

Then the wind blows through the room, and the curtains billow as Tooru feels his hair whip back. The pages in his textbook on the table flip like a movie scene, and the empty coffee mug tips over. The air turns bitingly cold and sinks into his skin, searing into his bones-- and when it subsides, Suga is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing ability went “whoosh” on this one lol


	14. Day 66 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been nearly nine hours since Tooru’s started his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pain :)

It’s been nearly nine hours since Tooru’s started his search.

He slips on the ground, and his sneakered feet splash loudly into a puddle as he runs down the streets of Ikebukuro. He dodges annoyed civilians with their umbrellas, not caring how they tsk at him with thinly veiled disgust. His hair sticks to his forehead, and his knee aches from running for so long. It’s been raining since yesterday.

“What do you mean, there’s _nobody with that name?_ ” He shouts into his phone, barely managing to cross the road before the crosswalk sign changes. 

“It’s your job as the goddamn police to have records of people! No, don’t tell me to calm down! Don’t tell me you’re professional if you can’t find a single person!” He jams his thumb on the ‘End Call’ button, and forcefully shoves his phone into his hoodie pocket. 

Tooru knows that he’s being unreasonable. He knows that there’s no way that the police would have a _season_ in their records, and that _it was fucking unreasonable to try anyway_. But the utter guilt of not having the courage to tell Suga how he felt has lodged into his heart and he feels it stick in his throat, and the amount of worry and anguish that he feels pounds on his back like the heavy rain. 

He grits his teeth as he sprints across the road, feeling his knee beg for him to stop, to take a rest. Bright lights from nearby restaurants and stores mockingly blink at him, and his mind taunts him alongside the cheers of happy people from inside a nearby cafe. 

Tooru knows he’s messed up a lot in his life, but _damned_ is he going to allow himself to fail this time. He’s not going to think of why making Suga sad is suddenly the worst thing he could’ve done his entire existence, nor is he going to think of why it makes his chest ache with a biting pain and why it’s such a magnitude on his conscience. But it _is_ the worst thing he’s done in his life, because now Suga is gone. And he might not come back, regardless of soulmarks and energy. 

If Tooru knew Suga as well as he thought he did, then he knew that the season was brutally self-sacrificing. And if he thought that Tooru hated him, then that would mean that he wouldn’t even bother to try and come back. 

To Tooru, that was unacceptable. Because Tooru can admit it now, that Suga affects him like nobody else, that Suga’s the only person who could make him try and realize why this all matters so much. He needs Suga. Perhaps more than he initially thought, and not because his apartment would be a mess otherwise.

He frantically searches through the crowd of busy late-night shoppers, because Suga always liked watching people, seeing how they interacted and communicated. He runs past the university greenhouse, where Suga had spent over three hours getting friendly with the plants, and forces himself not to scream in frustration when he realizes that he hasn’t checked the one place where it mattered most.

He flags down a taxi, breath heaving as he practically shouts the address at the poor driver who looks at him like he’s insane. As the vehicle takes off down the slippery wet roads of Tokyo, Tooru can only cross his fingers in hope as he searches out the window.

_Please_.

He dodges sakura trees, which have long since lost their blossoms.

_Please._

The grass squelches under the soles of his shoes, the steps heavy but muted under the pattering raindrops.

_Please._

Sneakers skid on the muddied ground, only a few steps away from a large gulf.

_Please, be there._

The faint sight of a park bench grows larger and larger with every passing second, until his shin hits the edge of the seat. It’s the first place they met, surely that was a clue.

_Just be there._

The bench is empty.

Tooru sits on the subway, dripping wet. His head is hung low, and he can hear the judging whispers of old ladies and highschool students as they stare at him. For the first time, he pulls out his phone and stares at the clock, ignoring the pang in his chest when he sees the selfie of Suga and him that he’d set as his wallpaper.

_Fuck._

He stands in front of his apartment building, feet heavy as he slowly pats his pockets for his key. He doesn’t want to be here. The sharp, mocking letters of the complex name sneer at him as he struggles to stick the key into the lock of the gate, and he mulls over the possible excuses he could make to Iwaizumi to let him stay the night.

He doesn’t want to step foot into his apartment, not when it reminds him so much of Suga’s presence.

Or rather, lack of.

 _Maybe I could say that there’s a bug_. Tooru then remembers that Iwaizumi loves those things. All other excuses are batted off with the same enthusiasm, and he curses his logical mind as he stares at the metal buttons of the elevator as it slowly rises.

When he reaches his door and there’s still nothing useful in his mind, he lets out a sigh of defeat as he rubs a hand over his sore knee. He’s going to have to get out an ice pack.

Tooru’s acting on routine as he twists the bathtub knob, eyes dreary as he sinks into the too-hot water. Maybe the heat would distract him.

Ten minutes later, he’s wearing fresh clothes as he trudges to his fridge to get something to eat, trying to ignore the choking presence of his own apartment as its cleanliness relently mocks him. 

He turns off the lights, feeling nauseated. 

The artificial lights of Tokyo’s wide-awake skyline stream in through the cracks of the curtains, and Tooru no longer hears the faint pattering of the rain outside. The blocky alarm clock that Suga set on his kitchen counter tells him it's nearing the next day, with only a few more minutes until midnight.

The microwave beeps and he carelessly shovels the food into his mouth, multi-tasking as he pushes an ice pack against his swelling knee. 

The pain there is nothing in comparison to what his heart feels like.

Just as he’s about to fade into a dreamless sleep, he remembers Sammy and the hydrangeas, and how they’re most likely drowning from the earlier rain. Tooru groans as he gets up from where he had collapsed on the couch, and drags himself to the balcony windows and shoves past the curtains. There’s still little droplets of water from when the rain had unforgivingly splattered against the glass, and the moon is hidden behind clouds against the midnight sky. But he pays no mind as his attention is immediately focussed on something else.

There’s someone sitting on the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Hope this was okay lol <3


	15. Day 67 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to lie?”

“You’re here,” Tooru breathes. The knots in his stomach slowly begin to unravel, and he can only feel relief as his fatigue slips off his bones as he stares at Suga. “I… You didn’t leave.”

Suga shrugs, a weak smile on his face as he crosses his ankles. “Tokyo’s a pretty big place, Tooru. Even if you searched for a week, you wouldn’t find me.”

Tooru takes a tentative step forward, and his heart wrenches at Suga’s flinch. 

“But you’re here.”

Suga doesn’t give a direct answer, just a soft hum as he looks down. His hair blankets his eyes and obscures his vision, and Tooru fights against the urge to lean forward and brush it away. 

“Why?”

“I’m not sure.” Suga shrugs.

“You’re going to lie?”

“Guess so, especially if you know how I feel.”

Tooru isn’t so sure where this sudden burst of courage is coming from as he takes another step forward, and his breath quickens and he raises a stretching arm, his fingers reaching and grasping and curling and tugging and--

Suga lets out a surprised squeak when he’s dragged from the railing by Tooru’s hands, and his face gets closer and closer to Tooru’s face until it’s all he can see as he grips Suga’s shirt and kisses him like it’s what his life purpose was made for.

Suga’s eyes are blown open, and he’s frozen in Tooru’s hold. And then he’s not, as his eyes flutter shut and his cold fingers gently brush against Tooru’s cheeks. His lips are soft as they move against Tooru’s, and there’s a warmth that pools into his stomach. A soft breeze rustles their clothes, and when they break apart Tooru thinks that the twinkling stars above them don’t stand a chance against the lights in Suga’s eyes. They’re still embracing each other, and Tooru burrows his head into the crook of the other’s neck.

“I could never hate you,” he breathes, and the tenseness in Suga’s shoulders slowly melt away. 

“Ok.”

A beat of silence.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Suppose so.” Suga’s smile is hesitant, “Did you mean the kiss?”

“Of course I did.” There’s no uncertainty in Tooru’s answer, and he curls his fingers on Suga’s hips.

“Why?”

“Because I like you, Koushi. A lot.”

There’s the faint ring of a wind chime in the distance, and Tooru holds his breath as he waits for an answer.

Suga just smiles, bright and warm, and the clouds literally part way for the moon.

“I like you too.”

They spend the rest of the night trying to salvage Sammy and the hydrangeas from drowning, sharing stifled giggles the entire time. And Tooru finds that maybe even the most boring and tiresome task of draining pots and replenishing fertilizer can be comforting. 

He stands by Suga on the balcony ledge, their pinky fingers hooked as Suga raises a finger towards the horizon. The tip of the sun rises, combined with the warm pinks, oranges, and yellows of a sunrise.

Suga rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder, and this, Tooru thinks, this is what happiness feels like.

-=-=-=-

They’re curled against each other on the couch when the thought dawns onto Tooru.

“Wait. Where did you even learn how to kiss?” He demands, and Suga snickers as he turns amused eyes to him.

“You severely underestimate my ability to observe.”

Tooru furrows his brows, and Suga giggles as he pokes his cheek.

“The only things I watch on TV aren’t just cooking shows, you know. The amount of romance dramas I’ve seen is embarrassing.”

The kettle in the kitchen lets out a whistle, and Suga groans as he untangles himself from their pretzel position to wade to the kitchen for their morning breakfast.

-=-=-=-

“Suga, I want you to join me at Shimizu-chan and Hitoka-chan’s wedding.” There’s a fire to Tooru’s eyes, and Suga casts a confused glance at him from where he was avidly watching Gordon Ramsay yell insults to a withering chef on the TV. 

“I thought I was supposed to be a secret?”

The taller shakes his head, “I don’t care about that anymore. That was my paranoid self making decisions for you. So, uh, if you wouldn’t mind I would like you to be my partner at the wedding.”

Suga blinks. “Okay.” He turns back to the TV, where a chef is holding back tears as they dramatize Gordon’s insults in an interview.

“It’s an outdoor wedding at XYZ location. I can’t be there with you at the beginning since I’m gonna be taking pictures beforehand, but are you sure you can find your way? Will you get lost? I can get Shige-chan or Iwa-chan to take you there if you want--”

Suga scoffs lightly, though Tooru isn’t sure if it’s aimed at him or at the chef who now openly sobs on the TV screen. “I can get there in literally a second.”

“You’re not taking this seriously!” Tooru whines, dramatically draping himself over Suga’s lap. He gets swatted in the head.

“I’ll be there, I promise!” Suga laughs, before his voice turns serious, “Now shut up and watch this chef go through the five stages of grief with me.”

Tooru rolls his eyes, but his smile betrays him. “Pet my head, then.”

“Ugh, you’re such a baby.”

“You like me though.”

Suga doesn’t verbally respond, but his soft hands caressing Tooru’s hair says enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Updates are going to slow down even more, unfortunately. I’ve started my last year of high school and it’s quite stressful. But I’ll be sure to finish this work as soon as possible! Thank you for understanding :)
> 
> PS- [nanatkr](https://nanatkr.tumblr.com/) has made absolutely _amazing_ fanart from the balcony scene in chapter four. Check it out [here](https://nanatkr.tumblr.com/post/628379969652932608/a-fanart-of-this-oisuga-fic-ive-been-obsessed) :)


	16. Day 72 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru raises an amused eyebrow as he turns the camera lenses and focuses, “The perks of dating a season who can tell the future, hm?”

Shimizu and Hitoka look stunning.

Even if Tooru  _ wasn’t _ officially hired for this, he would’ve taken several pictures anyway. There’s just something magical in the way their dresses float as they stand at the altar, pretty white chiffon sparkling with the aura of something delicate and elegant. But the most pretty thing would be their smiles. It warms his heart, seeing how joyful they were, and he feels like a proud parent as he snaps several different pictures.

As he crouches at the bottom of the steps to take a photo, he briefly worries if Suga actually made it to the ceremony on time. Suga had battered off all of his attempts (which was saying a lot) to get him to arrive with Iwaizumi or Yahaba, petulantly frowning as he had laid on the couch with an open bag of potato chips. But then again, if anyone were to know Tokyo (heck, all of Japan) like the back of his hand it was Suga-- mostly since he had literally encompassed the entire country for the past three months.

He clicks the shutter, before sparing a glance at the crowd behind him.

No Suga.

Last time he checked, the season wasn’t directionally challenged. 

_ Up here. _

He looked to the empty space beside him, where the voice had tickled his earlobe.

_ Stupid, that’s to the side. Up. On the roof. _

He slowly drags his gaze up to the roof of one of the background buildings, and feels his jaw drop as he sees Suga  _ sitting on the tiles. _ He’s wearing the sunniest smile like he isn’t giving Tooru a complete heart attack, hand posed by his mouth as he somehow talks to Tooru when they’re hundreds of feet away.

“How the  _ hell,” _ he hisses under his breath, and Suga’s grin widens. 

_ The wind is carrying this conversation. I’ve said this  _ _ so _ _ many times already, do you not listen to me? Oh, you should do a zoom in during Shimizu-san and Hitoka-san’s vows. It’ll look great. _

Tooru raises an amused eyebrow as he turns the camera lenses and focuses, “The perks of dating a season who can tell the future, hm?”

_ This is just one of the many benefits, I assure you. _

As he snaps more pictures, he distantly sees Suga roll onto his stomach (somehow maintaining his balance on the slanted roof) while he rests his head on his propped up elbows. Comfort curls into Tooru’s gut, and he can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. 

When the ceremony ends with the two brides kiss, everyone gasps in delight as soft flower petals float from the sky. Tooru’s no genius in flower language, but he knows that Shimizu is. And from the way her eyes widen and her smile grows wider when the delicate colours fall from the sky, he can already tell it’s full of sweet meanings.

He drags his gaze back to the roof, where he sees Suga. He’s still on his stomach with his weird sense of balance on the roof, one hand propping his head up while the other lazily waves a finger in circles. The sight of him solidifies Tooru’s thought that this was Spring’s doing, and it just emphasizes the feeling that his presence is right beside him the entire time.

-=-=-=-

The rest of the guests are just lingering around the gardens and socializing when Tooru feels a tap on his shoulder. 

Suga’s smile is bright as he raises a pinky, and Tooru hardly hesitates as he links them together. He doesn’t bother in asking how the season had managed to get down from the roof without being recognized. It’s probably something supernatural related, and last Tooru checked, that was not his forte. 

“You look nice in my suit.” Suga’s face dims as he pouts, free hand loosening the collar of his dress shirt. 

Tooru had shoved one of his older suits at him before he had left to take pictures, and he can’t stop the soft snicker as he remembers the disgusted look the other had given him at the thought of being forced to wear the stifling formal wear. 

“It’s uncomfy.”

Tooru shrugs. “Well, there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Is that Sugawara-san?”

They both turn to look towards the voice, immediately getting the view of Yahaba pulling a somewhat confused Iwaizumi towards them. 

Suga’s eyes shine in recognition. “Hi, Yahaba-kun!”

Yahaba and Iwaizumi’s gazes immediately train onto their hooked pinkies. Yahaba lets out an excited gasp while Iwaizumi’s lips twitch upwards, surprised.

When Yahaba and Suga begin to chatter excitedly (no doubt about Tooru’s embarrassing incidents at home), Iwaizumi nudges his shoulder.

“Knew you would figure it out.”

And Tooru can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! It’s been a while since I’ve updated, school has been really draining :( 
> 
> I’ll try and update this more as I start winter break pretty soon, and I’m sorry that I made you all wait for a filler chapter 😓😓


	17. Day 89 (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to leave.” Suga’s voice is raspy, hoarse from the crying, and Tooru can’t stop himself as he hugs the other tighter. 
> 
> “I know.”

_Reasons why Sugawara Koushi is most likely the greatest paradox in my life_

By: Tooru (I didn’t want to do my essay)

  * Is generally super polite and nice, but says the nastiest and most mischievous shit I’ve ever heard in my entire life
  * Arranges the sky and flowers with scary precision and care, but doesn’t bother to arrange the bed
  * Says wise and sappy stuff like “The wind not only carries conversations, but also my love to you” but then immediately follows it with “I can get rid of foggy weather-- it won’t be mist HAHAHAH” and laughs at his own jokes like they’re the most hilarious things on earth (sometimes, they are; but don’t tell him I think that)
  * He’s literally the sunniest and softest season out there, but is the most sour and scary person when hungry
  * Thinks Gordon Ramsay is the meanest celebrity on planet earth, still watches his shows religiously
  * Complains about my lack of cooking skills and that my cooking ‘tastes like grass’ but still inhales it like kirby
  * Super responsible keeper of nature and weather, spends the entire day on the couch rolling around in my comforter
  * Causes 70% of my daily aggravations
  * Just might be 100% of the reasons why I genuinely smile throughout the day



They don’t talk about the day Suga goes away.

The date is carefully circled with the red ink pen that Suga stole from Tooru’s backpack on the kitchen calendar, and Tooru hates how slowly, the days get crossed out one by one. 

Tooru finds that ignoring its existence is the best way to cope. He pushes it to the back of his mind, pretends that the love of his life isn’t going to disappear in three days. It’s probably the worst way he could deal with this type of situation, if cheesy dramas have ever taught him anything; as the likelihood of this all backfiring on him with unbearable intensity is much too high for him to be comfortable. But Tooru is stubborn to a fault, and would rather prefer to simply stick a bandaid to a wound rather than get it properly fixed. 

In this case, it just so happens that the metaphorical wound is on his heart.

So he treats every day, every moment, every second, the same as he would if it were all permanent. He brings Suga on dates to the park and the local ramen place with great gyoza, and laughs without shame as Suga fusses over him with more fondness than he’d be willing to admit. Sometimes, he’ll bring his camera with him and they’ll have mini photoshoots in the middle of nowhere. Tooru behind the lens, and Suga making goofy faces in front of him. After, he’d peer over Tooru’s shoulder and mumble his input on how to make the photos even more magical, and Tooru will pull his arm and kiss him senseless while the flash goes off on them. 

They eat together, Suga stealing Tooru’s chashu pork when he thinks Tooru isn’t watching. (He always is, but never complains because Suga’s far too cute when he thinks he’s being sneaky.) They brutally make fun of and imitate Gordon Ramsay while cuddled on the couch. They mercilessly tease Yahaba for, well, pretty much everything. Suga attends to his season responsibilities while Tooru rests his head on his shoulder and watches. He intertwines their fingers while Suga uses his free hand to direct the wind, clear the clouds, and flourish the flowers. They hug, they kiss, they cuddle underneath the blankets with intermingling breaths. They take care of Sammy and the hydrangeas. 

It’s the 89th day of spring when Tooru finds Suga hunched over the sink, crying. His toothbrush has fallen onto the counter, a small bit of remaining toothpaste carelessly placed on the bristles. When Tooru crosses over the small space to place his palm on the small of Suga’s back, he’s a mess-- frustration, despair, and hurt splayed all over his features as he sobs with emotions that he’s hardly equipped to feel. Suga’s cries ricochet off the bathroom walls, echoing against Tooru’s ears and brain as the former grips onto the sink with a desperation that Tooru wishes he’d never get to see. Suga’s hands, usually so dainty, so soft, are pulled taut with pressure as tears race down his cheeks.

It’s the first time Tooru’s seen him like this, but he knows. This was the emotional backfire that he’d been expecting, but had never prepared for. He feels as though he’s been stabbed in the gut and the knife has been twisted; pain racing through his lungs, his heart, his soul.

“Help me,” Suga chokes out, and Tooru feels his throat close at the evident pain in his voice, “Please, it hurts, why does it _hurt_.”

Tooru can’t find any words to say anything, so he just holds onto him tight as he slowly rocks their bodies to a melody that they both cannot hear. Slowly, he gently pulls Suga’s hand off the sink and burrows his head into the crook of his neck. His breaths are short and stilted, lips pulled into a thin, quivering line as he closes his eyes and tells himself not to cry. He doesn’t dare open his mouth; fearing of the emotional dam that will fall through the second a single sound escapes him. _‘I’m sorry,’_ he says silently instead, grasping the hand he just freed with a level of desperation he never knew he could achieve. _‘I’m sorry, Suga, I don’t know what I can do.’_

“I don’t want to leave.” Suga’s voice is raspy, hoarse from the crying, and Tooru can’t stop himself as he hugs the other tighter. 

“I know.”

Suga looks at him through the mirror above the sink, eyes blotchy red from tears as he whispers. “What are we going to do?” And Tooru can’t do anything but bite his bottom lip hard till he tastes the bitter taste of blood, and takes a shaky hand to wipe the remaining tear tracks from Suga’s face. “Wait,” he mumbles, not surprised in the least when his own voice sounds so despaired and shaky, “We’ll wait. You’ll wait until it’s your turn again and I’ll wait until you come back again.”

Suga looks at him sadly, as though Tooru is just a mere child who doesn’t truly understand the severity of the situation. “Don’t waste your time waiting for me. You have so much to offer, don’t make the entire world wait for your greatness just for me.”

Tooru can’t stop his lips from twitching upwards as he gently rubs his thumb on the other’s hand. “Humans are weird, aren’t we? We always ask pointless questions about everything, about things that we shouldn’t care about. We’re so demanding.” He lets out a breath through his nose. “But I can’t help but think that there’s times where a singular person’s importance is even greater than a thousand more.”

His next words are a vow, shaky as they may be. “I’ll do everything I need to do. I’ll take pictures; finish school; I’ll make you proud of Sammy’s growth. But I’ll wait for you too.”

On the kitchen wall, the calendar reads 3 more days until the end of spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the best angst I've written in a while LMAO
> 
> the ending is in site!!! so all I can say is get ready because this is gonna be a rollercoaster of events <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! Have a lovely day, and here's your daily reminder to stay hydrated and drink water!! ( •⌄• ू )✧


End file.
